Nouvelle recrue parmi les REDs
by Chioxav
Summary: Une nouvelle arrivante, apparu par on ne sait quel hasard. Se retrouveras confronté à suivre la parcours de l'équipe qu'elle a croisé. Amitié, amour, drame au rendez vous, son parcours sera parsemé d'obstacle.
1. Nouvelle Arrivage

Première Fanfic, que j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre en ligne, tous appartient à Tf2 Sauf ceux qui vous serons inconnu ( logique ;) )

Alors désolé s'il y a des fautes, j'ai le Pc qui capte pas le peu d'erreurs, et généralement j'écris ça quand je suis crevée. - pourquoi ? O_o -

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous ! ;)

* * *

"_Alerte ! L'ennemi s'est emparé de nos documents secret !"_

Aussitôt dit, l'équipe RED se mit en chasse pour ratrapper le voleur. Le spy enclencha sa montre -les secondes lui sont comptées-, le heavy, du mieux qu'il pouvait, aidé de son arme Sacha, courru secourir ses équipiers suivi du Medic avec son medigun prêt pour l'Übercharge. Quatre Personnes de l'équipe RED étaient en marche prêt à reprendre ce qu'ils leur apparternaient. Entre les coups de feu, bombes d'un Demoman, et le pyro BLU qui n'en pouvait plus de cracher sa flamme de son arme. C'était une véritable boucherie sur le terrain -2 Fort pour vous situer-

le Sniper RED, l'oeil dans son viseur, pistait à la trace son équipe veillant sur elle à tous moments. "_je vais m'en faire un festin de ces BLU"_. Ses paroles étaient sadique, un plaisir meurtrier.

On appercevait le Scout BLU, courant à toute vitesse vers son camp, les papiers secrets dans son dos. le Démoman BLU surveillait la zone attendant l'arrivé de son compagnon. L'ayant dans l'oeil - c'est rien de le dire - Il hurla à ses compagnons la préparation de la dernière défense.

Alors que le Scout allait franchir la première limite avant l'arrivé, il se fit crocheter le pied.

"Ah ! Mais quel est le putain de Spy RED qui ... ?!"

Personne ? Toujours est-il que le Soldier RED en profita et reprit son bien avant de s'en allez sous l'oeil attéré du scout à terre. Un doigt était montré par le Soldier avant de partir avec hâte s'aidant de son lance rocket afin d'aller plus loin.

Le BLU était encore dans l'incompréhention.

Pendant que le Soldier courrait il reçu le même croche-pied que son ennemi, tantôt.

"Vermine de Spy, j'vais t'apprendre la souffrance !..."

A croire que tout le monde parlait dans le vent ici...

Le Sniper surveillant les alentours, appéçut la silhouette et la visa sans réfléchir s'il était de son camp ou de l'autre. _Ne bouge pas ... _ La détente allait être pressé quand il vit apparaître devant la silouhette inconnu le Spy RED

"Dégage, Spy, Il est sans doute pas de chez nous !" hurla le Sniper perché sur sa tour de guêt

"Ouvre d'abort tes yeux, l'ami.. ! La personne n'est pas armée." conclu le Spy.

Le Spy toisa la personne de haut en bas, silouhette feminine. Rien que ça, c'était étonnant dans un tel endroit. elle portait un haut plutôt chaud et de couleur violet clair. Il était accompagné d'un pentalon blanc, qui tournait plus au blanc cassé avec tous l'amat de poussière qui était remué pour cause du déplacement des équipes. Sur sa tête se tenait un bandana blanc sur lequel était dessinée une croix rouge, ses cheveux de même couleur étaient relevé en l'air maintenus par ce foulard. Le Spy RED eu un sourire simples.

"Qu'elle soit des notres ou pas, on l'embarque à la direction." ajouta le Spy.

C'est avec surprise que la fille inconnu se fit embarquer avec peu de douceur par le Soldier. Il signala à équipe de terminer la prise de contrôle des documents. Tandis que le reste des RED continua leur assaut sur les BLU, le Soldier partit avec la jeune femme en route vers la Direction. Ils traversèrent un long couloir assez sombre. Durant la marche on pouvait entendre une voix de femme depuis les enceintes. _Nous avons volé les documents secret de l'ennemi !_ Cela fit sourire le Soldier.

Arrivé à la porte, il toqua d'une façon peu comune. sans doute codé pour éviter tout intrusion ennemi, quoi qu'en vu de la façon de se mouvoir, ils ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle. La voix autorisa l'entré, et la fille fut presque brutalement emmené dans la salle. Elle fut placéz sous une lampe disposé en hauteur mais installée de tel façon qu'on pourrai croire à un interrogatoire de flic, il ne manquait plus que la chaise, en revanche le bureau était là, pas à l'endroit qu'elle pensait mais là.

Un grand siège était disposé derrière, on y voyait une petite masse de cheveux. Tout porte à croire que la direction se trouvait derrière. Quand le siège se tourna, une femme d'un regard très sevère se montra. Les sourcils taillé très finement, et des vêtement serré. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de la regarder que le Soldier RED se plaça à côté de la fille et prit parole tout en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

"Soldier RED, au rapport madame la Directrice, j'apporte ici une personne inconnu. Elle ne semble être ni BLU ni RED. je vous l'ammène pour que vous puissiez nous dire qu'est ce qu'on en fait"

"Oui oui, Soldier merci ..." Répondit-elle presque lassé du même cirque du Soldier, " Tu peux disposer à présent."

Claquand ses chevilles et tournant les talons, il repartit sur le champ de bataille.

Après que la porte soit fermé, il eu un silence, ce qui avait pour effet d'angoisser l'inconnu au bataillon de cette personne. Elle la regarde, tenu vestimentaire, cheveux, allure global, et le sourire non rassuré qui à sont goût la rendait complètement stupide. Après avoir adressé un message à son équipe qui avait presque réussi leur objectif, elle regarda de nouveau la jeune femme puis se leva, se dirigeant vers elle.

"Bien, pouvez vous me décliner votre identité je vous pris" fit-elle toujours avec ce ton stricte

"Ahem ... Lheysa Deriaze, mais vous..."

"Très bien" coupa-t-elle, "Et puis-je savoir qu'est ce qui vous prend de vous introduire sur cette prise de contrôle ?"

" Mais qu'est-ce que..."

La directrice s'avança vivement vers elle

"Vous avez tout intêret à répondre à ma question, que vous soyez de chez moi ou les autres ou encore d'un coin perdu du Texas j'en n'ai que faire. Répondez tout simplement."

"Et bien pour tout vous dire, aucune idée ... C'est la vérité, c'est comme un trou noir"

Ce n'est pas sans supprise que la directrice du camp RED arqua un sourcil. Bourré ou tout simplement folle ? Elle lui posa tout une serie de question afin d'évaluer s'il s'agissait d'une civils, BLU ou RED; et à première vu, aucun des trois, ou bien un civils n'étant pas de la région.

"Dites moi avez vous une qualification particulière ? Tire à longue à distance; le feu. Médecine, autre ?"

"Ah bah ... ça va vous surprendre je n'ai aucune notion de tire ..."

Un long soupire fut poussé par la Directrice ... Elle prit soin de regarde ses caméras et annonça la fin de la prise de contrôle. "_Victoire, les documents sont à nous. regagnez immédiatement la base". _Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Lheysa.

"Malheureusement je n'ai nulle choix pour vous de vous collez au tâche ménagère de mes soldats, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez partir"

"Ah oui, oui ! Je vous l'avoue je ne suis pas à mon aise ici."

La directrice pris son micro, appuya sur un bouton et fit : "_Je veux le Medic et le Pyro dans mon bureau_".

Lheysa commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. un Medic. Experience ? un pyro ? Du feu ? Elle se fit tout petite quand la porte s'ouvrir. n'ayant pas encore vu le visage des deux arrivants, cela la stressa d'avantage. l'un deux prit parole et il avait l'air d'avoir un accent occidental. pas très courant chez les Américains.

"Vous nous avez demandé Fräuleins ?" Demanda la personne avec son accent tout en faisant une petite courbette noble à sa personne.

" Oui, et abandonne ta courtoisie avec moi." Répondit-t-elle sèchement.

Quand Lheysa vit les deux personnes s'approcher de la directrice l'un deux, etait habillé comme ces medecins mais .. peu courant. Des gants rouge sang et une longue veste grisé-rouge. quand à son pentalon et ses chaussures, presque typique de l'armée. il ne manquait plus que la teinte trehis. Quand à l'autre, il était déjà lourdement armé, un gros chalumau qu'il portait, ça devait être assez lourd. Il avait sur la tête une sorte de masque à gaz, et quand il s'adressa auprès de la directice, elle souffla, lacé. ses paroles était flou. _retire ce masque, allons ..._

Quand la directrice fit un signe d'execution. Lheysa compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire par "_partir d'ici_". De force elle s'interposa, Se dressant devant les deux hommes ainsi que la directrice et hurla dans la panique.

"Attendez ! Attendez !..." Elle resta silencieuse quelque instant " Je ... Je suis boulangère de là d'où je viens ... Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour préparer quelconque nourriture et bien ... je peux. Sandwich et autre..."

La directice en sourit et stoppa les deux personnes.

"Ta compétence mérite refléxion. je vais m'entrenir avec moi-même pour en décider. En attendant, tu as quartier libre, mais sous surveillance."

Lheysa souffla rassuré.

"Medic, tu t'en charges" ajouta-t-elle.

"A vos ordres Fräuleins."

De façon très courtoise, il laissa Lheysa prendre la direction de la sortir en suivant le Pyro qui avait déjà commencé à partir, suivit par le Medic derrière elle.

* * *

Voila le first chapter ! ^^

En esperant que ça vous a plus, en attente de la suite ( déjà écrite ^^"" )


	2. Première Impression

Et voila la suite en espérant que ça plaise encore au lecteur ;) je prend soin de corriger les fautes, écrivant à chaque fois à des heures tardives je ne fais pas forcement attention.

* * *

Arrivé dans une grande salle accompagné de tables rectangulaire et de chaises. Quelques personnes y été disposé, certains faisaient un bras de fer; un grand mastoque et un homme, noir de couleur, borgne. Tandis que leurs compagnons pariaient, un jeune délinquant et celui que la Directrice à appeler "Soldier", L'un d'entre eux jouait avec une guitare, on aurai dit un mecano. Deux autres personnes plus loin s'engueulaient, presque, celui qui avait repéré Lheysa depuis sa lunette; Teint plutôt bronzé, mal razé et un espèce de chapeau de cowboy. Il ne souriait pas. Mauvais caractère sans doute. Il avait les bras croisé et avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement de la personne devant lui et son couteau. Ce dernier était la personne qui s'était interposée devant ce même gars au fusil sniper, en l'occurrence celui qu'il engueulait. Cagoulé, ganté et habillé de façon chic.

Le Medic lui présenta de loin toutes les personnes présente. Lheysa fut surprise qu'il n'y en ai que neuf pour une sorte de bataille. en ce rappelant ses cours d'histoire à son souvenir ils étaient bien plus. Aussi quand il prononça les noms de chacun, un question viens lui mordre les lèvres.

"Mais ... "Medic", "Pyro", "Spy", Vous ne vous appelez pas par vos prénom ?"

"Cela nous est interdit. Et puis notre identité ne sert pas à grand chose ici" répondit souriant le Medic.

"Pourquoi ça ?" Fit-elle, arquant un sourcil.

"Parce que nous sommes vite remplacé par quelqu'un d'aussi compétant"

"Ah ! il vous arrive d'être transférer dans un autre régiment ?"

Le Medic riait au éclat, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire tourner la tête à tous le reste de l'équipe.

"Rien à voir, ici c'est la guerre en quelques sortes. Et les remplacement sont dut au fait que nous avons des pertes"

Lheysa devint blanche ... _La guerre.. Mais dans quoi __suis-je__ tombé ?_

"Une chance pour toi si tu restes là" reprit-il, "Tu restes à l'intérieur de la base, tu ne risque pas le danger auquel on s'expose"

Elle eu un rictus nerveux.

"Aller va, balades toi, mais ne sors pas de la base RED, nous allons manger dans une heure" souriait le Medic.

"Mais la directrice a dit..."

"Que tu es sous ma surveillance" coupa-t-il "Alors dans ce cas, je prendrai à ta place."

Elle aquiessa mais c'est un peu plus rassuré qu'elle commença sa balade. Déjà chacun des membres de l'équipe commençaient à se disperser. Certains regagnèrent leur quartier. d'autre restèrent dans le réfectoire. Elle profita pour visiter les lieux, de préférence repérer où était les chambres si elle devait dormir dans un lit.

Passant d'un couloir à l'autre elle vit une serie de portes, plus ou moins "customisé". Les noms de classe étaient inscrit au dessus de ces dernières. A voir comment les portes étaient modifiées, l'équipe RED n'a pas souvent dut connaitre la défaite.

Quand elle se tourna pour regarder où elle se dirigait, elle bouscula une personne. Quand celle-ci se retourna elle prit peur. La persone se mit à sortir de ses gonds sans comprendre.

"Regarde où tu marches !" La personne baissa la tête " Tsss ... C'est toi ..." Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

"Attends ... Tu peux m'aider, je crois que je me suis..."

"Tu te démerdes !"

Elle soupira quand elle se retourna pour revenir sur ces pas, elle eu une bien mauvaise surprise. La directrice. Sans attendre Lheysa tenta de ce justifier.

"Attendez, je peux tous vous expli..." Elle sursauta sur le coup après avoir sentit une main derrière elle.

"C'est de ma faute Fräulein, je l'ai laissé visiter les lieux"

La directrice poussa un soupire et répliqua : "De toute façon elle fait partie de nos quartiers désormais. Aucun dossier à répertorier parmis les BLU Et elle à l'air d'être inconnu parmi les civil."

Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas trop, ça restait mieux que la mort, elle souriait. La directrice annonça l'heure du repas du soir, quand à elle, elle repartit dans la salle où elle travaillait. Lheysa tourna sa tête vers le Medic qui lui sourit chaleureusement, elle lui rendit son sourire, puis ils partirent vers le réfectoire.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, le monde était déjà installé et certain avait même commencé à ce servir. Lheysa en soupirait _ pas de manière, on est mal barré_. Le Medic accompagna Lheysa à une bonne place, où il se plaça à côté de ce fait. On remarquait le Soldier et le Démoman qui se charrier à tour de rôle, les rires bruyant du Heavy rigolant avec le scout, l'Engineer toujours avec sa guitare, prenant de temps en temps une gorgée de bière. Lheysa resta bien silencieuse.

Il se passa, facile, 20 minutes. Elle mangea très peu, tout ce cirque ne lui avait guère ouvert l'appétit. Elle écoutait cependant les dires du Medic qui ne cessait de lui expliquer les rudiments du camp RED. Il fut coupé par la Directrice qui, depuis son interphone, l'appela dans son bureau. Il mit fin à la discussion, se leva, ôta sa longue blouse laissant appraraîte une chemise blanche accompagné d'une cravate rouge. déposant ses affaires sur sa chaise il partit en direction du bureau du "Grand Manitou".

Certain concentrait leur regard sur la Rookie. une fille, _ il ne manquait plus que ça,_ en pensait le Sniper. Pour d'autre, c'était une belle occas' de diversifier l'équipe. Mais quel qualification ? Héhé Boulangère. Quand elle expliqua son métier, le Heavy se mit à éclater de rire, imitant la poitrine féminine. _ Z'avez vu mes belles miches de boulangère ?_ ... Gros soupire lâché par Lheysa. A peine séparé de son travail, la revoilà le nez dedans.

La soirée allait être longue, allez savoir quand est-ce qu'ils se couchaient ?

Le Medic toquât de la même façon que son frère d'arme et attendit. Après l'autorisation il entra. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit la salle remplis de fumée... De cigarette. Soit, lui c'est le cigare. Il s'approcha de la directrice et fit une courbette en signe de salut. Celle ci était de dos, et quand il fut assez prêt et se tourna vers lui

"Vous m'avez demandé.."

"Oui, Installe toi, j'ai à te parler de la nouvelle"

"Je suis toute ouï, Fräu." fit-il s'installant sur la chaise"

"Déjà en première question. Tu l'as trouves comment ?"

"Euuh ..." Le Medic ne put cacher une certaine rousseur sur ses joues, A ces yeux elle était plus belle que sa supérieur c'est indéniable. Il reprit son sérieux, "Oh, et bien. Je n'en sais trop rien. Il faut dire que c'est assez soudain une femme dans nos rangs."

"Je veux que tu la guide. Quelle sache où aller, où se protéger, et qu'elle apprenne au moins le maniement d'une arme. Qu'elle s'entretienne au besoin avec notre Spy, il saura la former."

"Et si Les BLU s'y remette ?"

"Elle devra être prête à ce moment là. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils ne sont pas en déplacement." Elle tira une longue bouffé "Ah et aussi, pense à préparer une Übercharge pour elle. Il ne manquerai plus que ça, une perte rapide..."

Elle tourna son fauteuil afin de se remettre de dos, terminant par un geste, lui faisant signe de disposer. Il la salua de nouveau, puis reparti.

L'Engineer avait lâché sa guitare pour rigoler avec le reste du groupe. L'heure était à la moquerie. Et chacun y mettait du sien. Celui qui avait commencé était le Heavy louchant les yeux proche de son nez et faisant la bouche en cul de poule. Le scout prit son casque d'écoute et le mit sur la tête du Soldier. Ce dernier mimait un DJ au commande de ses platines. Avec son air sérieux, il était clair que c'était hilarant tant ça ne lui allait pas. Une nouvelle crise de rire s'en suivit. Le Spy fit un signe de silence, concentra le regard sur sa main, jouant avec ses doigts de tel façon qu'ils cliquetaient, comme s'ils étaient mal emboîté. Certain poussa un cris de dégoût, le Demonan et Lheysa, en souriaient simplement. Quand Lheysa montra sa carte, c'est sur son index droit que les regards devait être fixé. Elle fit faire des cercles à ce doigt de tel façon qu'un "clac" était entendu à chaque tour. Les autres les yeux grand ouvert. _Attendez, ce n'est pas tous_. Elle posa son coude sur la table et ce même clac, se trouva être comme amplifié, un son plus fort en sortait. Le soldier regardant cette chose en fit tomber son cigare. _Mon dieu ...! _ Le Spy battu à plate couture. Un sourire sadique apparaissait sur le visage du Demoman. _Mon tour_. Il s'installa sur table qui n'était pas encore complètement desservit. Il posa sa main sur son œil "foutu" qu'il disait. Les autres étaient plus que concentré sur son œil inactif. De ses deux doigts, il commença à légèrement le soulever. Le bandeau laissait presque apparaître un creux quand quelqu'un hors du groupe prit parole.

"Demo', t'es gentil, tu ne me fais pas gerber, alors tu arrêtes tes conneries, la "Dirlo" va sonner l'extinction" Fit la personne dans la cuisine - disposé à l'Américaine, normal- qui commença à débrancher un appareil ménager.

"R'oooh Sniper, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas tous rigolé ensemble, viens te joindre à nous" Répondait le Demoman.

Le Sniper ne prit pas la peine de répondre et changea même de sujet débranchant ce qui semblait être une cafetière.

"Personne ne prend de Café serré le matin ?" demanda-t-il.

"Si moi" Fit Lheysa, "C'est la seule chose qui..."

"Personne, vraiment ?" Coupa-t-il.

"Bah si, Moi !" répliqua-t-elle, haussant le ton.

"Super merci" Termina le Sniper partant avec la machine.

Lheysa sentit son corps bouillir de colère et s'apprêta à le rattraper. C'est sans attendre qu'une main se déposa sur son épaule. Le Medic était revenu, hocha négativement de la tête à la jeune recrue, afin de lui faire comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Elle soupira, baissant la tête et se calma doucement.

Le Medic prit parole : "Je l'amène à sa chambre. La directrice m'ayant nommé comme étant son tuteur, elle sera dans la mienne"

Le scout ne pu s'empêcher de montrer un signe obscène en faveur du Medic. Ce dernier de tarda pas à lui lancer une seringue à somnifère ranger dans sa sacoche fixé à sa ceinture. Le scout tomba, presque raide, commençant son sommeil. Le heavy en riait -un bon public, un rien le faisait rire-.

"Donc. Elle prendra la mienne, et je resterai dans la salle de repos." ajouta le Medic, gardant son sérieux. "Si les BLU ne décident pas de revenir à la charge, nous avons pour mission seul en ce moment de la former."

Lheysa en fut surprise. Elle avait pourtant été clair de ce côté, elle préfère rester à l'écart de ce champ de bataille. Elle resta tout de même muette, préférant s'adresser au Medic, seul.

"Spy" continua-t-il " Tu as pour ordre de notre Supérieur à tous ici, de la former à l'arme automatique, et arme de recul. Etant celui qui possède la plus grande panoplie de flingue en tous genre. c'est à toi que revient la tâche"

Le Spy aquiessa, et fit un sourire rassurant à le jeune fille. Plus timide que lui, elle le lui rendit avec un peu de mal.

La voix de la Directrice résonna, ordonnant la rentré immédiaque dans les dortoirs. Tous le monde ramenant vite fait le peu de vaisselle dans l'évier, alla par la suite dans le chambre respectif. Le Medic jetta un bref coup d'oeil au refectoire avant d'éteindre, et amena Lheysa à sa chambre.

Il retraversa se même couloir qu'elle avait visité auparavant, cette façon de marcher silencieusement la perturbait. Elle en avait froid dans le dos. Elle regarda le Medic. Il avait une tête de quelqu'un de sadique, tortionnaire. et pourtant, avec elle, Il n'a cessé d'être simple, protecteur, Une ruse ? Elle resta tout de même sur ces gardes vis-à-vis de certain dans l'équipe. Le medic, avait encore une arme sur sa ceinture, qu'il garde toujours avec soin. Très préventif. Une espèce de lance seringue. allez savoir s'il ne l'utiliserai pas contre elle. Et après ? ... Elle eu un frisson de dégoût. Le medic la regarda, puis suivit la direction de ses yeux. il eu un rictus, presque sournois. Guère rassurant tous ça. Lheysa trifouilla ses cheveux, et un autre problème allait être à débattre. Elle est arrivée -Dieu seul sais comment- sur ce champ de bataille, et évidement sans affaires de change ou quoi qu'est-ce.

Les voila arrivé devant la porte. En gros sur la pancarte illuminé rouge était marqué _MEDIC_. Au moins on ne pouvait pas se tromper. elle regarda autour d'elle. Non loin on avait le dortoir du Soldier et du Heavy. Elle esquissa un faible sourire se rappelant de la scène de rire qu'elle eu tantôt. Un peu de gaieté. Le Medic ouvra la porte, visiblement non verrouillé. _première surprise, on rentre comme dans un moulin_. Deuxième aperçu : la chambre était rangée, ce qui a eu pour but de la faire sourire en vu de son grand frère dont elle a encore le souvenir qui lui au contraire était bordélique à souhait. Celle-ci tout au contraire, était soigné et était structuré de tel façon que la chambre était plus petite laissant place à un mini salon. Enfin, sans télé ou ordinateur. mais plutôt un bureau et une radio des Années 60. _Attends mais il a quel âge ce mec ... ?_ Le medic la poussa gentiment et lui fit visiter le peu qu'il y avait à découvrir. Il lui conseilla de ne pas se servir de la pièce mit complètement dans l'ombre, ce n'était guère rassurant. Il lui montra la salle de bain, Très peu aménagé soit dis en passant. Il n'y avais qu'un bac de douche basique lavabo et toilette. Puis, parti de son côté vers l'armoire tandis que Lheysa regarda ou se trouvait toute les affaires de toilette. Quand il revint vers elle, il lui montra quelques affaires.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose, ni à ta taille je le conçoit, ça sera mieux que de dormir habillé. Il y a une ceinture dans la salle d'eau, tu n'auras qu'à la prendre pour maintenir les habits."

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur. C'est ... très gentil" fit-elle timidement.

"Appelle moi Medic, les "monsieur" Ça fait vieux, héhé. Et je ne pense pas être si vieux que ça, je pense" Il en riait presque de façon malsaine. A croire que tout ceci l'amusait.

"Ahem ... Il n'y a pas une possibilité pour verrouiller la porte ? car je ... enfin ... Vous comprenez ?"

"C'est malheureusement interdit, Même pour toi, tu ne fais pas exception. Il n'y a que la directrice qui à ce droit, enfin ... je pense." Il posa sa main encore ganté sur son épaule, restant sérieux. "Je serai réveillé le premier. Je te réveille à 6H. Etant devenu notre ravitailleuse d'estomac. Tu as tout intérêt à préparer le repas de nos frères."

Lheysa soupirai, elle qui passait son temps aux grasses-matinées. On oublie désormais. Le Medic pris quelques affaires sur lui et partit de la chambre souhaitant tout de même la bonne nuit à la nouvelle recrue. Une fois partit, Lheysa resta un instant immobile puis fonça sur le lit, les sanglot commençant._ Où suis-je tombé ? Mes amis, ma famille ... Il me manque. _Elle regarda les affaires déposé par le Medic ses yeux encore emplis de larme. Elle renifla et se répéta que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, elle espérait que demain en ce réveillant ce sera dans son lit, prête a de nouveau charrié son frère. et aller travailler à son "vrai" travail ... Le sanglot continua plus de vingt minutes. et sans même se changer, ni mettre la couette sur elle, elle s'endormit de fatigue...

* * *

Ici la voix... Hum hum, Non ^^'

"C'est tout pour le moment" En espérant que ça vous a plus. la suite arriveras sous peu le temps de tout corriger.

Ah oui ! je précise, par trouille de poster un jour cette fanfic peu commune -le fait d'intégrer un personnage hors de TF2- J'ai écris bien plus de ligne que ce que j'ai déjà poster jusqu'alors, Ce qui veux dire aussi qu'il y a déjà une suite, même une loooooongue, je suis presque a 30 000 Mots sur mon fichier World, il faut juste penser à corriger un max de fautes, je ne voudrai pas vous brûler les yeux ;)

A très vite !


	3. Entrainement

Ch'uis certaine que des fautes doivent encore traîner mais nan je ne veux pas d'aide ;) enfin j'espère encore que ça ne brûle pas trop vos yeux. *-*

En tout cas voici la suite, certain chapitre risque d'être trèèèès long ;)

* * *

Lheysa commença à ouvrir lentement les yeux, aperçu vaguement une silhouette, qui bizarrement ne lui était pas inconnu. la personne s'adressant à elle, avait la voix trouble, les oreilles de Lheysa n'étaient pas encore d'attaque ...

"Lheysa ... On se lève. Tu as un boulot rappelles-toi"

Quand les neurones était tous raccordé, elle vit le Medic, et un hurlement se fit entendre et une chute du lit s'en suivit. Le Medic fut surprit, bien que sans bouger, d'une telle réaction. il regarda néanmoins si elle s'était pas blessé.

La porte de chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant place au Heavy, encore en pyjama rouge avec de petites têtes de mort blanche et un bonnet assorti. Il avait sa brosse à dent dans la bouche et cette dernière presque recouverte de dentifrice.

"Hey ! Arrêtez de gueuler des le matin ! il y en a qui émerge ici !"

Le medic sans se retourner auprès du Heavy tira une tête déconcerté. _ Et c'est lui qui parle de gueuler, écoutes toi d'abord avant de parler mon grand ..._ Il releva Lheysa et constata qu'elle n'était pas changé. Elle aurai visiblement dormit habillé. Bof, si ça lui convient. Quand il regarda son lit il pouvait encore voir une légère tâche humide sur la couette. Il en resta muet afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre sujet.

Après l'avoir aidé à se relever, il lui conseilla de se préparer, suite à quoi il l'accompagnerai pour préparer le petit dej'. _Bonjour, Lheysa, bonniche à votre service ... Oh Pitié ..._

Quand elle sortie enfin de la chambre, elle regarda déjà le Medic, attendant patiemment son arrivé. comme un militaire, le regard sérieux, non souriant, les sourcil froncés. Puis elle jeta un oeil au couloir. Alors là, c'était la palme d'or et ce n'est rien de le dire. On aurai cru le pensionnat auquel elle était allée étant adolescente. Un bordel, et un bruit de fou, les phrases était presque les mêmes "_Hey, Vermine ! O__ù__ t'as planqué les serviettes", "Vous allez la fermer !" _Elle sentit une pression sur sa tête, la faisant se baisser. En effet, le Medic venait la sauver d'un projectile lancé depuis le fond. Il soupira._ Et tous les matins c'est pareil._ Le medic vêtu sans sa grande blouse rouge grisé, la chemise seulement avec manche retroussé, l'accompagna vers le réfectoire. Pour un peu, la situation qui se trouvait à présent derrière elle la fit presque sourire.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle fut surprise. C'était quand même bien équipe, elle en sourit.

"Bon, je te laisse à ton élément pense qu'on est huit à manger avec toi neuf."

"Huit ? Attends, on est pas dix ?" Interrogea Lheysa.

"Ahem ... Tu verras pas toi même, Kleiner Floh" -traduit comme étant petite puce, sobriquet- Il termina avec un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil avant de sortir.

Lheysa se mit aussitôt au travail. Quant elle ouvrit les tiroirs et le frigo elle fut agréablement surprise, tous le matériel était là, il n'y a plus qu'à.

De la pâte feuilleté, de la pâte à pain. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, elle était contente, et se mit au fourneaux avec entrain. Quand elle fouilla dans ses poches, c'est avec joie qu'elle trouva ses deux appareils Electronique, _ Quelle chance ! Maestro !_ Elle mit en place la musique "Footloose" pour ce mettre dans l'ambiance, et à fond de sur-crois. Ceci fait, elle enfila un tablier se lava les mains, et "en avant la musique". Elle prit la pâte feuilleter quelle abaissa, le sourire aux lèvres. Après quoi, elle détailla en triangle isocèle et en rectangle. Croissant et pain choco' pour ces messieurs.

C'était comme un festival dans la cuisine où elle se démenait avec le sourire. Et le bruit courra jusqu'au couloir des dortoirs. Le Soldier fut le premier à entendre suivit du Heavy et le reste ensuite. Ils marchèrent, tous encore plus ou moins habillé. On pouvait voir sur le bord du chambranle de porte toute les têtes de l'équipe dans cette ordre du plus haut au plus bas : Heavy, Demoman, Soldier, Pyro, Spy, Scout. Ils regardaient suivant le rythme de la musique, Lheysa sortant des croissants chaud et enfournant du pain mis en boule et lamé avec soin. Elle se fit un solo à elle même se croyant seule. chantant au rythme de la musique. Le doux parfum de la viennoiserie remonta jusqu'au narines de l'équipe RED. il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour le ventre du Heavy réclame à manger.

Quand vint la fin de la musique c'est en rythme qu'elle posa la place de croissants et pains au chocolat tous chaud. Elle s'essuya le front en sueur, mais fière d'elle. quand elle tourna la tête, c'est tous les spectateurs qui applaudissaient ce qu'on pourrait appeler une performance digne d'un cuistot. Elle en sourit. _C'est prêt, les gars !_ Ils repartirent tous pour terminer de se préparer. Elle se posa sur le bort du comptoir, buvant un verre de lait chaud, un croissant à la main, une fois toute les préparations finit et sortit du four.

Une fois l'équipe prête ils s'installèrent. C'est à ce moment là que Lheysa, fronça son regard pour repérer la personne manquante. Et évidement ça ne l'étonnant presque pas de savoir que le Sniper manqua à l'appel. _Les absents ont toujours tort_ ... Elle posa ses mains s'appuyant sur la table et regarda ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes manger lui souriant de ce festin. Cela la fit sourire d'avantage. L'absent en question vint dans la pièce.

" Hey Sniper !" Hurla l'Engineer " Viens avec nous tu vas te régaler !"

Le Sniper l'ignora totalement, il avait les cheveux en bataille la chemise RED ouverte, et ne portait pas ses lunettes. Comme s'il avait dormis habillé, mais en plus négligé. il avait à la main un café chaud. Sans gène il alla se servir en viennoiserie et embarqua un pain fraîchement sortie du four. Lheysa porta son attention sur lui direct, après le travail qu'elle avait fourni.

"Euuh Et demander t'arracherai la gueule ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Soldier, ton casque" Ajouta Lheysa, le regard se faisant furieux.

"Pourquoi faire ?"

"Donne c'est tout, et regardez le bien" dit-elle plus bas.

Le Soldier retira son casque qu'il donna à Lheysa. Sans attendre Elle le lança droit sur le Sniper qui partait pour sa chambre. Le casque le touche de plein fouet à l'arrière du crane, faisant par la suite tomber son café... Il resta immobile, la tête baissé, inspirant profondément.

"Ne recommence, Plus jamais, ça ... Suis-je clair ?"

Elle ne répondit pas par provoque. De ce fait il se retourna montrant un visage mauvais. Par la suite il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, se donnant ainsi en spectacle devant ses compagnons. Lheysa commença à prendre peur, regrettant ainsi son geste. une fois arrivé devant elle, naturellement plus grand que cette dernière.

"Ne crois pas parce que tu fais partis des RED, que la directrice t'as accepté parmi nous, que mon viseur ne sera jamais pointé sur toi. Encore une crasse comme celle si, et j'envoie dans les bas-fond de l'enfer."

"Hey, Sniper, calme toi" essaya de raisonner le Spy

Le doigt d'honneur venant du Sniper se leva vers le Spy, tout en gardant son regard pointé sur Lheysa.

"Ahem ... j'suis désolée ..." Elle déglutit au passage

Le sniper se retourna et partit les mains dans les poches ne prenant pas la peine de ranger ce qui était tombé : "N'oublie pas que dans ton cas, tu ne sers à rien, tu es une gène plus qu'autre chose..."

Rien de tel que l'humeur du Sniper pour plomber l'ambiance, la salle fut calme et Lheysa baissa la tête, confuse d'avoir voulu jouer au plus maline. Elle termina son petit Déjeuner et commença à nettoyer ses affaires. Le Soldier la stoppa.

"Chacun y met du sien au moins ici, laisses ça là, se sera fait" Il lui sourit son cigare en bouche.

Sur ce, elle se retira en direction de la chambre du Medic. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, comprenant son absence d'habitude ici. Une fois que Lheysa eu regagné sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit, pensant au futur : "Entrainement à l'arme", "l'apprentissage sur la façon de travailler". Elle serai un peu comme au CFA, pensa-t-elle, une partie en ces lieux, l'autre sur le terrain. Elle resta continuellement dans ses pensés quand elle senti une petite chose se posé sur son épaule. croyant au habitude du Medic

"Medic, s'il te plait, laisse moi avec moi-même ne serait-ce que dix minutes"

Pas de réponse... Quand elle tourna la tête, Elle sursauta comme jamais. La petite chose prit son envol et se déplaça ailleurs. Lheysa essayait de fixé l'animal pour en reconnaître son nom. Une... Colombe ...? Elle s'approcha doucement ne voulant faire d'avantage peur à l'oiseau. A sa grande surprise, l'animal ne bougea pas, Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Au moment où le bout de ses doigts allait atteindre le duvet de la Colombe, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entré le Medic. il eu un sourire, amenant son regarde vers Lheysa.

"Archimèdes, Ma Colombe, et ma seule amie."

Lheysa crut mal entendre. "Ta seule "amie" ... ?"

La colombe regarda son maître puis battant des ailes, vint s'envoler vers ce dernier se posant sur son bras, qu'il avait redressé pour elle.

"En effet. une des seules phrase de notre cher Sniper que j'approuve. "On ne peut compter que sur soi-même". Et Je n'ai confiance qu'en elle" il en sourit caressant ses plumes, légèrement tacheté de sang. " Bien. Notre Spy viendra d'ici vingts minutes. soit prête, les BLU n'étant pas encore en déplacement, nous allons en profiter" il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à s'en aller. "Ahem.. et aussi ... Tu passeras me voir demain dans mon bloc opératoire"

Elle déglutit soudainement. Il en sourit et la rassura que ça n'était rien de bien méchant. juste un ordre donné par la Direction. Elle s'en alla vers la salle d'eau afin de se délasser et pouvoir au moins être présentable auprès de cette homme qui est toujours fort bien habillé. La salle d'eau au moins, était aussi simple que celle de sont appart à ses souvenirs, une cabine de douche, lavabo, toilette. le stricte minimum. Se dénudant, elle entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau, la réglant à une température optimal. Ses pensées pour l'équipe RED se transforma, plus elle restait là à analyser les possibilités de se défendre, plus elle perdait tout stresse à "si elle se faisait blessé au combat", Elle montrerai sa valeur à ceux qui ne croyait pas en elle, et disait qu'elle ne serai d'aucune utilité.

Quand elle eu fini sa douche, son regard avait quelque peu changé, un regard rempli d'assurance -Mais pour combien de temps, elle n'a pas encore eu l'occas' de tenir une arme en main-. Elle s'habilla et mit en priorité son pantalon et ses chaussures. Profitant Que le Medic ne soit pas là, elle fouilla dans ces affaires. Elle arqua un sourcil, puis rit. _Ce mec à presque toute les fringues pareils. _Elle prit une de ses chemises et une paire de ciseau.

"Bof, il en a "quarante-douze", il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui en pique une."

Aussitôt elle coupa les manches afin de raccourcir jusqu'à atteindre le coude. Testant encore et encore, afin d'ajuster la longueur, elle parvint à la juste taille. Quand elle l'enfila, un autre problème s'impose. La chemise est peut-être un peu longue ... Pas de problème elle fit un nœud autour d'elle à l'aide des bords de cette dernière. Enfin habillé. Terminant sa préparation elle enleva son bandana et se coiffa.

Très discrètement, le Spy entra dans la chambre pour la surprendre. il fut stoppé un instant la regardant de haut en bas ... secouant sa tête il s'avança doucement le couteau à la main. s'approchant dangereusement. Très proche d'elle il murmura à son oreille.

"... bouh..."

Elle en poussa un hurlement de peur. En se retournant : "Nan mais vous êtes dingue !?"

" Premier leçon, petite. ne pas se faire surprendre." Il rangea son couteau. "Je t'attends dans la salle de tire, tu continu le couloir comme si tu allais au réfectoire, simplement, c'est l'escalier de droite, qui descend"

Elle aquiessa, le cœur encore battant à tout rompre. Quand il fut parti, elle termina de coiffer ses cheveux. Une fois fin prête, elle couru vite vers la dite salle. Elle salua avec le sourire les personnes dans le couloir.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte, une musique se fit entendre. -The Spy - The Doors-. Elle en rit voyant le Spy qui presque s'y croyait en rythme avec la musique. Il était de dos, autant faire la même chose que lui. Elle tenta d'entré discrètement, Referma la porte en douceur. et s'approchant à pas de loup. A peine fit-elle deux pas.

"Loupé ..." Souriait-il sans se retourner. "Il va falloir faire bien mieux que ça, petite"

Gros soupire ... Elle marcha de ce fait plus simplement, allant vers lui. Il se retourna, deux revolvers à la main. _l'entrainement commence_. Et pas en douceur apparemment, les armes était grosse et quand Lheysa en pris un en main elle cru rêver. Comment un objet assez petit, pouvait peser ce poids.

Le Spy expliqua les capacités de cette arme et son recul, un large recul. Quoi de mieux pour s'habituer, après ça, le plus banal des pistolets allais lui paraître facile. Elle resta à l'écoute, même si savoir qu'elle allait maîtriser une arme à feu ne lui plaisait pas trop. Le spy montra des cibles en carton. Il montra la façon de tenir l'arme, "l'Ambassadeur" de son nom, pour une personne non habituer à son recul. Elle regarda avec attention et tenta malgré le poids de répéter ses gestes. Les premiers coups de feu se font entendre, Lheysa crut que ça tête allait exploser tant le bruit était fort, et ne parlons pas des mains qui tremblait dut au puissant recule du revolver. Le Spy en sourit et lui montra deux boites sur le banc au fond de la pièce. _Doliprane_, Ah oui, c'est sûr c'est toujours utile.

La journée promet d'être très longue.

* * *

Et voila, c'est tout pour le moment ;)


	4. Entre deux

Et déjà le chapitre 4 j'étais en forme pour la correction des fautes - oupah, et dans ce cas shame on me T_T -

* * *

Pendant ce temps le Medic était installé dans son bloc opératoire. travaillant un petit objet qu'il testa sur diverse cœurs non-battant. A chaque explosion de ces derniers, il frappa un grand coup sur sa table, pestant un _Scheiße_, à chaque fois. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

"J'avais pourtant ordonner qu'on me laisse en paix"

C'étais le heavy qui le rejoignit s'adossant contre le mur.

"M'ennuyant la haut, je suis venu savoir ce qui t'amenais à être aussi occupé, Doc"

"Et bien comme tu le vois je travaille. En silence"

"Je vois" Le heavy, pas trop bête non plus vit le nombre de tâche de sang se trouvant sur les mur non loin du Docteur, "Nouveau projet pour l'Übercharge ?"

"C'est pour la recrue"

Le heavy éclata de rire à l'idée de voir un tel objet dans le corps d'une femme.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te faire glousser comme ça ?" Ajouta le Medic

"Oh rien, doc, rien. Mais je doute fort qu'elle accepte. Elle ne voudra jamais perdre ses..." il riait de plus belle mimant une poitrine

Le Medic lâcha un soupire puis lui hurla, perdant son sang froid.

"Si j'ai voulu être seul c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Raus ! schnell !" il tapa du poing sur la table.

Le Heavy tira la "gueule" mais s'en alla tout de même.

Avec maintenant un agacement particulier, le Medic se remit au travail. les coeur, les un après les autres, explosa au contact du medigun. Il frappa du poing sur la table. Soupirant de ses échecs, il posa ses coudes sur la table s'appuyant sur sa main. _Quel cœur, bordel ?!_ Archimèdes vint se poser sur son épaule.

"S'il te plait Archimèdes, pas maintenant"... Il caressa le haut de son crâne, puis Archimèdes viens se poser dessus picorant un veine, suite à quoi il regarda son maître.

Le medic regarda sur quoi Archimèdes marchait. Il prit le cœur prenant soin à ne pas bousculer sa Colombe. De son autre main il prit l'Über, le planta dans le cœur et fit son teste. Ce dernier se mit a battre une allure fort, et tout comme le Heavy avant celui ci, il en riait. Tellement fort que ça en avertit certains dans les couloirs de la base.

"Archimèdes ! T'es un génie !" L'oiseau volait à tire d'aile, fière d'avoir aidé son Medic à la tâche.

Le Demoman ouvrit la porte suivit de prêt par le Soldier, et l'Engineer. _Nouvelle trouvaille ?_ il montra le cœur battant déjà prêt pour l'Übercharge. Un sourire des plus sadique se voyait sur son visage. Le mécano en souriait, Ça faisait longtemps que l'équipe n'avait pas vu le Medic si déterminé à la tâche. Ce dernier rangea l'intégralité de son matériel, puis s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Les autres arqua un sourcil, puis s'en retourna à leur activité.

"Aller Lheysa !" Hurla le spy, "C'est à deux mains cette engin ! tu crois que c'est un hochet ?!"

Lheysa en avait des sueurs sur le front, tant elle en pouvait plus de tenir l'arme, le tenir à une main soulagerai la seconde. Le recul était tellement puissant, mais à son grand malheur le seul bras portant l'Ambassadeur n'en finissait pas de souffrir des tirs à répétition. Elle lâcha l'arme et tomba à genoux, épuisé.

"S'il te plait, Spy, une pause ..."

"Nan, ça fait déjà plus de deux heures que nous y sommes et tu n'as même pas ne serai-ce que frôler la cible"

"Tu as vu avec quoi tu me fais tirer aussi ! Je ne suis pas membre du GIGN !"

Il arqua un sourcil, _GIG quoi ?_ -Et oui, à savoir que dans l'univers de Team Fortress nous sommes en 1968, en outre le GIGN a été créée 1974-

"Cesse de geindre et on y retourne, les autres ne vont pas tarder, tout du moins ceux prédisposé au tir de précision"

Énorme soupire. Elle souffla quelques instant, fermant les yeux. posa sa main près de la détente et l'autre en dessous du manche. Elle fixa la cible, elle ne cessa de la regarder. On pouvait voir le doigt proche de la détente prête à le presser. Elle s'apprêta à tirer lorsque qu'une alarme retenti. sous la peur elle lâcha larme à terre.

"Alerte ! Notre point de contrôle est attaqué !"

Le Solier ouvrit grand la porte "Spy ! ils s'amènent !"

Le spy s'arma rapidement de ses effets et s'en alla, précisant au passage à Lheysa de rester sur place. Elle se senti tellement mal qu'elle en resta sans voix...

Sur la place ou se trouvait le point de contrôle, l'équipe BLU qui était lourdement armée. Un Heavy étais près à faire feu, sa mitrailleur déjà en train de tourné à blanc. Sur son épaule un scout une batte de fer à la main, la tapant dans son autre main, un sourire presque démoniaque. Un medic non loin de là chargeant son Übercharge, pendant que le point de contrôle virait au Bleu.

De l'autre côté le sniper jeta un bref coup d'œil à ce qu'ils se trouvait en face, son fusil prêt. Il fit un rapide contre-rendu de la situation, suite après ça il se rendu dans son perchoir à vive allure. L'Engineer Prépara son petit téléporteur et jeta l'autre non loin des BLU. On entendait le mastoque des BLU les critiquer de ne rien faire.

"Alerte ! Notre point de contrôle est envahit !"

Un Démoman BLU s'amena, le canon porter à son épaule et avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres

Les BLU discutèrent tranquillement entre eux, il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que le point de contrôle ne leur appartiennent. Le sniper RED de son perchoir avait le Medic BLU dans sa lunette gardant son self contrôle, Le heavy RED fit tournoyer Sacha se préparant pour le téléporteur. Un signe de leur Medic fut envoyer pour l'assaut.

Le téléporteur se mit en route entraînant un bruit qui attira l'attention de BLU. Le démoman Dégaina un couteau non familier à sa classe et poignarda le scout BLU encore perché sur le Heavy. S'étant bien fait remarqué le Spy reprenant son apparence s'empressa d'utilisé sa montre afin de se rendre invisible et au plus vite s'en aller. Le Heavy des Red se trouva transporter à l'autre point. Le Medic BLU s'apprêta à lancer son Medigun en Über lorsque le Sniper tira pleine tempe droit sur lui. Il tomba inerte. Quand au Medic RED lui ne faillit pas à sa mission de rendre son coéquipier insensible au balle. Ce dernier fit feu à volonté sur le reste des BLU, les tuant sans pitié, aucune. Après quoi il laissa derrière lui un odieux carnage.

Après une victoire facile, tout le monde vint se féliciter de la performance. On entendait la directrice annoncer la fin de la salve.

Des poignets de mains serrés et des compliments furent jetés. Le sniper quand à lui retourna à sa tour de guet. _Pour peu, que d'autres péquenots s'amènent_. Lheysa avait regardé du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'assaut. Elle voulu voir au moins ne Sniper pour lui demandé conseil. Elle fut vite retenu par le Spy qui souffla un, _ on y retourne_. "Merde" Peut être plus tard.

Fin de journée. Lheysa était assise sur le banc, une bouillotte au dessus de la tête, tellement elle avait mal au crâne. elle regarda la salle autour d'elle. Le Spy termina de ranger ses armes et la félicita tout de même pour sa performance.

"je te conseille de te ménager, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, demain tu passes avec notre Medic"

Elle arqua un sourcil _ Ah tien ? déjà au courant_ ... Une fois le Spy parti elle souffla, repensant à sa façon d'utiliser l'Ambassadeur, ses mains en tremblait encore des tires portés. Elle regarda comment la salle était disposé. Des bancs en fond de salle sur lesquels elle était assise, des cibles proche, des cibles lointaine... Quand elle tourna sa tête elle devint rouge comme une tomate. _Room of showers._ Oh oh ...

"Bof, c'est pas encore l'heure je pense" fit-elle à elle même, souriant malgré sa grosse gène.

un brouhaha monstre vint se faire entendre de l'extérieur de la pièce. _Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ..._ Elle vit les uns derrière les autres, les membres de l'équipe tous torses nu, certain avait déjà la serviette autour deux, d'autre en pantalon la serviette sur l'épaule, ou à la main. Elle détourna les yeux, tandis que tout le monde entra dans la salle. _J'ai l'impression que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de mésaventure..._ Le dernier ferma la porte laissant entendre des rires gras et bruyant. Quand elle tourna la tête pour s'en aller, elle trouva le Medic devant lui.

"Va prendre ta douche dans ma chambre. la journée à été rude pour toi aussi."

"Mais et vous ?"

"La douche était pour moi en base, mais ... Tu es là maintenant, vas y"

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle lui rendit et l'enlaça amicalement le remerciant de se montrer si aimable avec elle. Il fut surpris au premier abord puis souriait du coin de la lèvre avant de se séparer d'elle et de rejoindre les autres.

Elle le regarda partir. Quand il ouvra la porte, un gros nuage de vapeur en sortie. Elle grimaça, haussa les épaules puis s'en alla vers la chambre du Medic.

Sur le chemin marchant lentement elle vit passé devant elle le Sniper, encore vêtu de son pantalon, à la différence qu'il fut pied nu et les cheveux en bataille. Et sa serviette avait l'air de caché quelque chose dans son dos, Déjà fini ? Quand elle le regarda plissant les yeux, elle apercevait des cicatrices sur certaine parti de son corps, elle en déglutis, elle imaginait les choses qui aurai pu lui arriver. Quand il se retourna vers elle. elle détourna son regard. Il eu quelques peu un sourire sadique. L'effrayer ? Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il pouvait entendre son cœur s'emballer à chacun de ses pas. Sentir la peur l'envahir. Il prit lui même de grande respiration, presque bruyante, afin de les accompagner à la sienne. La réponse de l'autre cœur ne se fit pas attendre, une cadence plus accélérée encore. Quand il tendit la main vers elle, Une autre vin la stopper. Le sniper tourna la tête vers la personne puis tira la gueule, faisant lâcher prise à la personne d'un revers de l'autre main. Il tourna en direction de sa chambre. Lheysa regarda le Sniper s'éloigner puis son "sauveur". Le spy lui sourit.

"Tu devrais te méfier de ses tendances. Aussi professionnel soit-il, il peut être aussi intolérable. C'est un Broussard..."

Elle en dégluti, après avoir entendu la porte du tireur de précision claqué. Aussi rustre soit le Sniper, elle ressentait cette curiosité à lui demandé la raison d'un tel comportement. Sur le moment, elle ne fit rien d'autre que remercier le Spy et retourna dans ces quartiers pour se remettre de ses émotions.

"Soldat ! A la graille !" hurla le Soldier.

Lheysa mit le pyjama, retravailler d'elle même, donné par le Medic, avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire et vit le monde déjà pausé à l'exception de deux voir trois personnes. Elle vint se poser près du Heavy qui lui sourit très amicalement. Le Soldier commença à servir tout le petit monde. il fut ravit de son plat qui ... ressemblait à tous sauf quelques chose d'appétissant.

L'Engineer toucha de sa fourchette la mixture et regarda le Soldier, douteux.

"Ahem ... Et c'est quoi ?"

"Aah ! Ca ! Mange donc, c'est un reconstituant du tonnerre ! On mangeait que ça à l'armée !" fier de lui, s'essayant et commençant à manger avec appétit.

Tout le monde se regarda puis le Soldier. Lheysa, curieuse, posa "LA" question.

"Et ... C'est quoi ? Dedans?"

Des soupire en tout sens venaient des compagnons d'arme.

"Ah ! Ah !" Le Soldier fier. " Ravie que tu poses la question. Quand il y a des restes dans le frigo, je prend le tout et en fait une bouillit. Un peu genre bouillabaisse. Avec ça je rajoute le meilleur complément alimentaire. de L'huile de foie de morue..."

Plus il expliquait, plus elle senti un haut le cœur venir, souriant du mieux quelle pouvait pour ne pas le froisser. Le Sniper venait enfin manger, quand il vit la gueule du plat, il tourna les talons. Un sourire sadique vint se dessiner sur le visage de Lheysa.

"Hep ! Hep ! Sniper". Elle le stoppa net. "Pour une fois tu viens manger avec nous, hein ?"

Il ressentit un froid dans le dos, et un dégoût profond. "Bah c'est à dire que j'ai pas très faim"

Le heavy n'attendit pas qu'il s'en aille pour l'attraper et le forcer à s'installer à table.

"Double rations pour lui" ajouta-t-il.

Le Soldier le servit avec joie. C'était infecte à la vue, on aurai cru un mélange de régurgitation de l'équipe entière. _Allez, et on ne me laisse rien dans l'assiette._ Pour un peu il vomirai dans l'assiette. Toute l'équipe le regarda avec attention. Il fit un grand geste entraînant l'assiette à terre, mixture comprise.

"Oh quel maladroit." il se leva, mentant la mime du confus.

Pendant que tous le monde attira son attention sur les dégats il en profita pour s'en aller.

Lheysa, elle, ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle soupira, partit vers le frigo tandis que le Heavy ramassa les dégâts. Elle prit une boite de patté neuf et le pain du matin qu'elle avait fait. S'en allant avec, le Medic esquissa un faible sourire.

Le sniper s'équipant de nouveau de son fusil de précision. Il enleva sa chemise. les nuits étaient assez chaude dans les parages. La prenant néanmoins sur son épaule cachant la majeur partie de son dos, il prit quelques munitions, son fusil et sorti de sa chambre direction sa planque.

Lheysa marcha vers le dortoir de ce dernier, toqua puis entra. Surprise, personne. Elle a du le manquez de peu. Le pyro sortant de sa chambre mimant une visé et pointant la chambre du Sniper. Elle sourit, Malgré que le pyro était incompréhensible à la parole, on comprenait tout de même ses gestes. Elle le remerçia d'une bise, et s'en alla à toutes jambes vers le tour de guet.

Une fois là bas. Elle pouvait entendre son fusil s'armer, et des bruit de bocaux. Elle grimpa tout doucement gardant en main les vivres. Elle ouvrit la trappe et le vit devant elle. Elle se sentit profondément mal à l'aise. Il soupira puis lui tendis la main. _Allez grimpe. _Elle prit sa main, et il l'aida à monter, puis se remit à son poste.

"Qu'est ce qui t'amène là, m'avoir humilié ne t'as pas suffit ?" L'œil dans son viseur.

"Tu t'en ai plutôt bien tiré. Mais pour ce qui me conduit ici..."

Elle sorti de derrière elle un gros pain et la boite de patté. puis ajoute :

"Ça sera plus appétissant que sa bouillasse."

Il la regarda puis esquissa un sourire. Bien différent des précédents. Il avait l'air content du geste de Lheysa.

"Je peux te demander une chose ?" lui demanda-t-il sans bouger l'oeil de son fusil.

"Euuh. Bien sûr ?"

"Tu peux me le préparer ? je ne voudrai pas manquer une cible ... Elles sont fréquentes la nuit pour les plus suicidaires."

Elle commença sa tâche le regardant guetter l'ennemi. Elle lui posa la question de ce qu'il a poussé à devenir tireur d'élite. L'explication fut donné. Ils parlèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tende un morceau de pain tartiné. Il tourna la tête au moins pour la prendre et la posa sur le côté. Elle observa ses mouvements. Pas un poil de déconcentration. Muet, patient, il attend... Elle s'apprêta à lui demander la raison de son comportement envers elle lorsqu'elle entendit un puissant coup de feu. Il venait à l'instant de tirer. Tirant la petite molette pour passer à la balle suivant, il regarda Lheysa.

"La trouille ?"

"Du tout, enfin ça m'a bien surprise."

"Habitues toi, tu en entendras souvent durant la nuit"

"Ca va être difficile, quand je dors c'est comme si j'étais morte. J'entends rien"

Il eu un sourire au coin de la lèvre. sadique. Elle aurai peut être du se taire, elle ignorait ce dont il était capable. De tout l'équipe jusqu'à présent, il restait le plus mystérieux. Silencieux, agissant en toute discrétion. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur un tonneau disposé non loin de là. Il lâcha la main soutenant l'arme et pris une bouché de pain. Mâchant avec envie puis avala son morceau, le Sniper tourna la tête vers Lheysa lui sourait.

"Je te remercie." Fit-il avant de retourner dans son viseur. "c'est excellent"

_Je te remercie_. La première phrase sympa depuis son arrivé. C'est bon, demain, il pleut. Hochant la tete après ce compliment. Elle continua de regarder ses gestes. Cachant sa fatigue.

La trappe toqua. De la même façon que la dernière fois le Sniper se leva, son couteau de brousse en main. Quand Lheysa se leva à son tour, le Sniper lui barra la route, d'un signe de doigts, lui demanda le silence. Elle resta sur place. Il ouvrit la trappe et vit le Medic. Sans lui parler ni même lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. il reprit sa position.

"Ahem Lheysa, c'est l'extinction, tu ferai mieux de revenir."

"Bah et ..." Balbuta Lheysa.

"Moi" Fit le Sniper, "Je suis la garde. j'ai eu la demande de surveiller le terrain la nuit. Laisse moi, et dors"

Ces paroles étaient froide. A croire qu'il avait déjà oublié le peu de parole échanger. Elle baissa la tête jetant néanmoins un dernier coup d'œil au tireur puis partis de la pièce.

Elle suivit le Medic. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Continuant la marche vers sa chambre il posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Tu as l'air de l'apprécié, malgré ce qu'il est"

"Apprécié est un bien grand mot, Medic. Il m'intrigue. Comment un tireur comme lui, protégeant ses frères d'arme peut être aussi neutre ?"

"Le mystère de l'être humain, kleiner floh. Un grand mystère."

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre. Il ajouta avant de la laisser devant cette dernière.

"Demain tu recevras un objet indispensable, rejoint moi à la salle d'opération avant le déjeuner de préférence. Les autres sont, si je puis dire, averti, tu ne fera rien demain et après-demain non plus. Repos obligatoire."

Elle arqua un sourcil, tendit qu'il s'en alla. Elle rentra dans la chambre, et se prépara pour le coucher. Elle se défit de ses habits ne cessant de penser à ses dires. _Salle d'opération, repos ..._ Intrigant.

Elle prit place dans le lit et sous le peu de tire du Sniper dans sa cachette, elle ferma les yeux, attendant le sommeil.

* * *

Non pas maintenant pour le 5 trop tard *regarde sa montre* ah oui 1H du matin bon Bonne nuit après cette lecture x)


	5. Übercharge et première assaut

Chapitre un peu court il est vrai. mais la suite arriveras très vite, ch'uis dans une forme olympique aujourd'hui.

Gros passage très sadique au rendez vous ;) je m'étais lâché à l'époque sur ce chapitre là.

ENJOY IT !

* * *

La porte toquât puis une personne entra dans la chambre, Lheysa était encore en train de dormir dans la sombre chambre du Medic. La personne en sourit de la voir dormir si paisiblement. Il s'avança vers elle et s'installa non loin, la regardant. la bouche faiblement ouverte laissant sa respiration allait et venait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule la bougeant gentiment.

"Hey, Lheysa... Lèves toi ..."

Elle entre-ouvrit légèrement les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur.

"Medic ? C'est six heures ? ..."

"Non, plus, mais je t'ai dis que tu n'as pas le petit déjeuner à charge. Mais ne te réveilles pas trop, je te conseil, vu ce qu'il t'attends"

Elle arqua un sourcil tandis qu'elle émergeait. Se changea vivement du peu d'affaire qu'elle possédait et suivit le Medic. Elle était encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en bataille et le bandeau de travers. Elle prit même pas la peine de remarquer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. mais une chose est sûr, vu comment la salle était disposée ce n'est pas qu'une simple consultation...

La salle était assez propre, mais des ustensiles de médecine peu courant, une scie, une batte, le couteau du spy. Une bombe?! Pas d'utilité, espérons-le. Le Medic l'installa sur la table d'opération. Encore en pleine émergence, elle ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'il se tramait. Il pris le Medigun suspendu en l'air et l'enclencha, le dirigeant vers Lheysa. Cette dernière commençant à avoir les neurones connecté, et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle fini par comprendre, ayant déjà vaguement vu un tel engin durant le combat du Medic, qu'elle allait passer sur le billard. Tentant discrètement de partir, le Medic l'entendit et la bloqua instantanément lui tenant fermement les bras. Et c'est là que la peur commença. le regard du Medic n'était pas le même, il avait un sourire sadique, il l'a bloqua sur la table d'opération à l'aide de sangle, pieds et poings lié. _Oh merde ..._

"Euuh Medic... Tu ... Vas faire quoi ?"

"Rassures toi kleiner floh, ça ne sera pas long, sauf si tu bouges"

Elle soupira "Ça ne me dis pas ce que tu comptes faire !"

Elle vit la scie apparaître et là, la panique commença. Elle remua dans tous les sens espérant se défaire des sangles. Elle en hurlait tant la panique était présente. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche la faisant taire. Il la regarda dans les yeux, son visage au plus proche d'elle.

"Je n'ai pas de quoi te faire dormir... mais je te rassure, la douleur n'existera pas, que le toucher ... Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir de te placer un cœur à Übercharge à la place de ton cœur"

Et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le regard de Lheysa était emplit de terreur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ... ? Le medic prit ce qui semblait être le couteau du spy, il approcha l'énorme Medigun et visa Lheysa. Elle ressentit une étrange chaleur. Comme un bien être, c'était très bizarre. Le Medic, avant tout chose dut bander la bouche de Lheysa pour éviter tous hurlement. Puis, il approcha le couteau d'entre la poitrine de Lheysa et commença l'ouverture sur le vêtement. Il prit soin de ne pas laisser une partie intime de son corps à découvert. Elle en déglutissait et n'osait regarder. On pouvait apercevoir dans le coin de ses yeux des larmes. Elle plissa soudainement les yeux quand elle sentit la lame pénétrer sa chair. Après un court instant elle les rouvrit. Pas de douleur... cependant, et ça la dégoûta bien plus que de savoir qu'elle ne souffrait pas. elle sentit le peu d'air planant dans la pièce frôler l'intérieur de son corps. c'était comme une main la touchant pour en extraire ses muscles. Le medic écarta les deux côtés de l'ouverture et passa à la cage thoracique. le plus dure. Encore le regard tourné, c'est avec un énorme stresse qu'elle entendait le craquement d'os signalement que ses côtes se brisaient. Le Medic lui murmura un faible _Désolé _à l'oreille. puis de son marteau, brisa avec soin chaque côté une à une. La peur qui avait déjà envahit Lheysa ne cessa de croître. elle n'osait imaginer la suite et encore plus loin.

Le medic vint à son oreille et lui murmura. "_Tu vas te sentir très bizarre un moment. Si tu le souhaites, on peut parler afin de te distraire. Ca t'aiderai sans doute à surmonter cette épreuve. C'est le plus dur, après tout ira bien_."

Au première parole, ce n'était pas l'assurance qui était au rendez vous. Elle hocha, allez savoir pourquoi, positivement, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert de continuer. Il programma son medigun, faisant ressentir à Lheysa une sensation des plus étrange. Elle se sentait à la fois morte, et vivante. Quand elle tourna son regard vers le Medic, c'était l'apocalypse à l'état brut. Elle vit son cœur partir de sa poitrine tenu par les mains du doc pleine de sang. Ses dents claquaient. Mais son regard ne resta pas longtemps. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait encore être consciente après ça, ça relevait du miracle. Tournant de nouveau son regard vers le Medic, elle vit un autre cœur, d'une taille un poil plus importance et un étrange objet mécanique accroché à celui ci. Plaçant le cœur prêt du gros Medigun et elle vit le palpitant commencer à battre, battre ! Il était relancé, On voyait sur les lèvres du Medic un sourire sadique. satisfait de son travail. il plaça le cœur correctement dans le corps de Lheysa qui, cette dernière, l'angoisse presque envoler mais néanmoins encore présente tout au fond d'elle, regarda la suite des événements. Le Medic pris la machine et l'approcha au plus prêt du corps de la jeune fille. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle vit son corps se refermer. les côtes repoussaient et les deux côté de l'ouverture se rejoignaient laissant ainsi un corps immaculé, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien eu. C'était incompréhension la plus total. Il l'aida à se redresser. Tandis qu'elle percuta que tout était fini et qu'elle se sentait bien. Il lui sourit. Elle de même, quoi que plus nerveusement et encore sous le choc.

"Te voila détentrice du cœur à Übercharge. Ainsi des que ma machine sera à son maximum tu pourras bénéficier d'une invuléra... !"

Il n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui sauta au cou. Le remerciant d'avoir été : rapide, et gentil – si on veut - durant cette épreuve. il ne réalisa pas sur le coup, puis après un instant l'enlaça, la remerciant elle aussi pour son courage, tout du moins, le peu de temps où elle était presque rassuré. Durant la courte période où ils s'enlacèrent après l'opération, le Medic se sentit bizarre. Sur le coup il resta sur place. sa main vint se diriger inconsciemment vers les cheveux de Lheysa. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il s'écarta vivement d'elle, lui tournant le dos.

"Ahem ... Bon tout est fini maintenant, tu peux t'en retourner..." Il cacha une rougeur au niveau de ses joues, "Et tu ferai mieux de te reposer. tu n'es pas aussi coriace que certain, ici..."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis s'en alla doucement de la salle, la main sur son nouveau cœur.

Le Medic regarda l'ancien cœur de Lheysa. _c'est complètement stupide et à l'eau de rose !_ Tout ça l'énervait, il ne croyait pas à te tel futilité. Il en jeta le cœur plus loin de colère. Archimèdes, regarda son maître de son perchoir, puis vola vers lui. Ce dernier l'aperçu, souriait, et lui caressa le plumage.

Tandis que tous le monde était encore sur le petit déjeuner, Lheysa vint vers eux leur souriant et contre tout attente, tout le monde s'inquiéta de son état. Cela la fit sourire, de savoir qu'on se souciait de son état. Elle parla longuement avec eux, leur expliquant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ignorant néanmoins la scène quelque peu gênante qu'elle eu avec le Medic avant de se retirer. Ils en rigolaient. Le heavy prit parole à son tour expliquant qu'il fut le premier sujet expérimental du Medic pour son Übercharge et aussi le premier à recevoir des soins instantané, plutôt qu'à l'aide de pansement et d'une trousse de secours simple. Elle fut surprise sur le moment. Ainsi donc, tout le monde sans exception était passé par là. Chacun avait son point de vue, plus ou moins flippant.

La discussion continua longtemps. Entre temps elle vit passé le long du couloir le Sniper son fusil sur l'épaule la chemise ouverte et ses lunettes sur les yeux. Saluant sans même regarder ses confrères, il partit vers sa chambre. Lheysa le regarda un instant puis répartit à sa discussion. Autant dire qu'elle commença à avoir l'habitude avec cette loufoque équipe.

* * *

"MEDIC !" Hurla un des membre de l'équipe RED

"Jawohl !" Il enclencha son medigun pour les soins sur son coéquipier puis sur un autre.

Derrière un mur, le Demoman et le Soldier RED se prépara pour l'attaque du point de contrôle.

"On est bon, soldat ?" fit le Soldier toujours prêt à la bataille.

"Si on réussi notre plan, on arrose tous ça"

"Alors c'est parti l'ami."

Les deux RED couru vers le point de contrôle principal ils s'aidèrent de leur arme afin de gagner du terrain plus vite. un scout les attendait à l'arrivée, équiper de sa batte. Au moment ou il allait asséner son coup, une balle vint le traverser en plein cœur.

"_Dégénéré_" claquant le loquet pour un changement de balle, le Sniper n'avait pas encore manqué une seule cible.

Plus loin le Spy était accompagné par Lheysa, affrontant, pour cette dernière, que sa deuxième prise de contrôle. Vêtu à présent comme les RED d'un blouson entre ouvert noir et d'une chemise au couleur de son équipe. elle avait néanmoins garder son pantalon de base. Les deux se regardèrent. Lheysa hocha la tête, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Se mettant en place elle se répéta les mouvements apprit avec son maître d'arme.

"Tout doux sur la gâchette, les deux mains sur le revolver ..."

Elle tira. La balle partit à fond du canon allant toucher la main d'un Heavy ennemi lui faisant lâcher son arme. Le Demoman RED profita pour bombarder le terrain et sans attendre, fit tout exploser.

"Vous aurez besoin de monde pour tout recoller !" Hurla-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de cidre.

Le spy se mit en chasse, se rendant invisible au passage. traversant le pont centrale, il égorgea en route un scout imprudent. _Plus que deux à abattre et le point de contrôle est à nous._ Lheysa en profita et courra vers un autre point d'accès. Elle rechargea son arme et se colla contre un mur entendant une tourelle d'un Engineer BLU. Le Soldier vint la rejoindre.

"Lheysa, je m'occupe de la tourelle, je te conseille de foncer afin de commencer la capture du point de contrôle."

Elle hocha la tête, le regard concentré. Le Soldier sortis de sa cachette bombardant au mieux la tourelle. Cette dernière concentrant son tire sur ce dernier, Lheysa en profita pour courir à toute jambe vers la sale de contrôle. Elle aperçu le Spy de son équipe et le suivit. Arrivant à sa hauteur, ils se sourirent et continuèrent leurs courses.

Arrivé au point de contrôle le Spy prévenait son équipe que la route était dégager. Le point virant au rouge, le Spy et Lheysa surveilla la zone afin d'eviter tout intrusion des BLU. dans les enceintes, ils entendaient la voix de la directrice prévenant les BLU de la prise de contrôle. Une lumière rouge vint se montrer, et depuis la base RED, la direction annonça la victoire a ces dernier. C'est un cri de victoire qu'ils hurlèrent tous. victoire total une fois de plus, et pas de blessé.

"MEDIC !"

Ou presque...

* * *

Gros suspens, il va falloir attendre la suite, je suis en train de la corriger et je pense que le chapitre sera peut être long.

:)


	6. Ne pas être le fardeau de l'équipe !

Voila enfin la suite ! Prochain chapitre à paraître d'ici quelque heures soyez attentifs ! ^^ à ceux qui lisent.

* * *

Victoire total une fois de plus, et pas de blessé.

"MEDIC !"

Ou presque...

Le Soldier était porté par le Heavy, ce dernier avait les mains couvertes du sang de son coéquipier. Il le déposa devant le medic. Le Soldier ayant aidé Lheysa à forcer le barrage pour le point de contrôle avait prit de plein fouet les balles de la mitrailleuse BLU. Que les balles est touché des membres ce n'est pas un soucis, le medic peut réparer ça, mais un cœur touché avec l'Übercharge à côté, c'est une autre histoire... l'engin risque à tout moment de faire s'emballer le cœur ainsi provoquer la mort. -Qui a dis qu'un Medic était devenu un dieu avec son medigun ? une balle est une balle- Tous ces compagnons vinrent se placer autour de lui. le heavy le posa à terre lui maintenant la tête. Le Soldier toussa à en cracher un peu de sang. Quand le Sniper vint à rejoindre le reste, il se défit de son chapeau, le posant ainsi sur son cœur baissant la tête. le Soldier, en bon soldat qu'il était, avait tout de même garder le sourire. Lheysa tomba à genou devant lui posant ses mains sur son torse et le regardait. Puis elle regarda le Medic.

"Tu peux sans doute faire quelque chose, hein ?" Elle en avait presque les larmes au yeux.

"Lheysa... je t'ai prévenu à ton arrivé que les pertes pouvait arriver..." il en baissa la tête

Elle prit de force le Medigun du Medic et tenta de soigner le Soldier. Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle de Lheysa et lui sourit.

"Ce fut une joie de me battre à tes côtés. Mais il faut que tu me laisses partir ... tu n'es pas en faute, je n'ai fait que protéger mon équipe, et je ne regrette rien..." Il lui sourit ses yeux cachés par son casque. Arrivant tout de même à poser une main sur sa joue, "Protège ton équipe... au péril de ta vie ... soldat."

La main tomba, laissant partir le Soldier dans un dernier souffle. Lheysa fondit en larme les mains croisé sur le torse de son compagnon. Le Medic se posa à genou afin de l'aidé à se relever et la réconforter. Elle le fit lâcher prise d'un revers de main hurlant : _Laissez moi !_ Tout le monde la regarda un instant, puis parti de la zone où elle se trouvait avec le corps.

...

...

Combien de temps venait de passer, des secondes ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? ...

Les yeux rouge, elle resta silencieuse repensant à tous les souvenirs qu'elle eu avec lui. Depuis son arrivé, elle avait apprit à en connaître beaucoup sur eux. En combat tout comme au repos. Entre ses propres entrainement, et les jours de bataille, s'était passé plus de deux semaines avec eux. Elle avait aussi ses préférences. Le Heavy était son Winnie. Le Spy, presque un compagnon à défis. Ils ne cessaient jamais d'essayer de faire peur à l'autre. Il est vrai que depuis son arrivé, elle en apprit beaucoup plus sur lui que certain dans cette base. Le Medic, son tuteur, était plus que ça pour elle. un confident, elle lui parlait souvent de sa vie avant de tomber mystérieusement ici. Il ne comprenait pas toujours mais c'étais néanmoins une joie de l'entendre parler, malgré son grand sadisme et son petit mépris de certains humains, Lheysa avait sut lui prouver que tous le monde n'était pas qu'une simple bête de foire. Sa naïveté lui plaisait. Le Demoman, Ah le Demoman. Lui et elle étaient toujours à la recherche de la chose la plus dégueulasse à trouver; un corps en lambeau rhabiller, une main du camp adverse, même un pied. C'était à peu près pareil pour tout le monde en dépens de leur faculté. Qu'elle soit une fille changeait beaucoup de chose. Et son innocence en fit sourire plus d'un, alors qu'eux, on vu bien pire qu'un simple trépas. Et le Soldier... Celui qui l'a protégeait toujours durant les combat, sa couverture. n'ayant jamais eu peur de la guerre, il prenait presque tous les risques. et Lheysa n'étant pas habitué au terrain, il se devait de la défendre en cas de toute attaque.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Pas de miracle ... Ça n'existe pas ... Il était plus de ce monde, et connaissant désormais les principes de la directrice, il sera remplacé dans la soirée... Elle le traîna comme elle plus à l'arrière de la base. Il pesait tout de même, et puis en poids "mort".

Arrivant dans un paysage lointain et pris avec difficulté son lance-rocket et tira plus loin pour un trou. Il eu un bruit sourd, un trou d'une dimension un peu large fut créée et le recul du rocket lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle traîna tant bien que mal le Soldier dans le trou et le recouvris de la terre disperser. Elle en eu encore les larmes au yeux. Elle prit au passage son casque, au moins le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait. le trou enfin reboucher elle planta son arme la laissant fièrement dressé. elle-même se mit au garde à vous, l'honorant de l'avoir protégé, des hoquets étaient poussés, elle en pleurait encore. Elle sentit comme une présence qui peu à peu disparaissait. Elle pouvait entendre dans le vent : _Protèges ton équipe au péril de ta vie, soldat..._ Elle en prit une grande respiration, saluant ainsi son ancien ami. C'est avec la tête haute, même si les yeux étaient encore en pleure, qu'elle partit du terrain où se trouvait la "tombe".

[ Il s'agit d'un dessin fait par mes mains représentant la scène en question art/protect-your-team-SAI-Colo-414757233 ]

Marchant lentement mais néanmoins tête baissé, Lheysa repensa à ce qu'il s'est passé. Soudain, elle sentit une forte pression sur son épaule qui lui fit même, mal. Se trouvant subitement plaqué contre le mur violemment, elle toisa la personne, la frayeur allait commencer. Le Sniper avait le regard froncé, des yeux plissé emplit de colère. les mains sur ses épaules, la maintenant fermement contre le mur, il s'approcha de très près d'elle et dans un souffle non rassurant.

"J'aurai du avoir ma mire posé sur ta gueule quand tu as mis en danger la vie de notre Soldier."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas..."

"La ferme !" Il resserra son étreinte "Tu n'es pas des nôtres, tout ce que tu as sus faire, c'est te croire dans une fête de foire croyant que tu ferais mouche à tous les coups. Mais ma vieille rappelles-toi ça. Tu n'es qu'une femme. Les armes, c'est pas pour toi."

Prenant son courage à deux mains, peut importe ce qu'il se passera. Elle approcha d'un peu plus près son visage du sien déjà bien prêt, lui hurlant ainsi.

"Et toi ! Salle égoïste ! Tu dis protéger ton équipe mais tu ne fais pas non plus grand chose pour qu'elle progresse ! On a tous besoin de l'aide des uns et des autres ! Si j'avais su tirer comme tu le fais, je l'aurai protéger ! Mais misogyne que tu es, Sniper ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi, alors !"

Ouvrant les yeux, surprit par de tels paroles, il la lâcha. et contre toute attente, elle resta devant lui.

"Tu m'as toujours détesté parce que je ne suis qu'une femme" ajouta-t-elle "Mais que caches-tu sous cette carapace ?"

Elle partit sans le laisser un temps pour répondre. Et à la grande surprise de Lheysa, néanmoins fière de son acte, le Sniper ne la suivait pas pour la corriger comme il voulait tant le faire à son arrivée.

Elle arriva dans le grand couloir des dortoirs et déjà. l'Engineer de l'équipe remettait la salle à son état d'origine pour l'arrivée du nouveau. Elle se mit à sa hauteur.

"Dis, Engi', Vous avez souvent eu des pertes ici ?"

"Oula, Oui, et du peu que j'ai vu ici, nous en avons perdu même beaucoup. Il est vrai que depuis un moment nous n'avons pas encore eu la défaite, mais avec le bouleversement de ton arrivée, il à fallut prendre d'autre disposition pour que tu ne tombes pas au combat."

Rassurant ...

"Et toi, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?"

Il riat, "Oh je suis encore tout frais ici, cela doit peut être faire deux mois tout au plus"

"je vois, et tu sais qui sont les plus anciens ici ?"

"Notre Medic, il a connu beaucoup de défaites aussi, mais toujours le premier à sauver sa peau"

"Ahem et ... une dernière question, après je te laisse à ton travail."

Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'écouter.

"Tous les nouveaux ... étaient des novices comme moi ?"

"Pour la plupart, oui, le temps de connaître le terrain, et il faut faire vite ici, les batailles peuvent être plus rude que ce que tu as connu"

Elle le remercia de cette écoute, il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner à son travail.

Elle arriva devant sa chambre, levant le nez. en dessous de la pancarte "Medic" elle avait placé un papier avec son nom suivit de "Keep out !". Ces deux semaines lui avait presque forgé un caractère. Entrant dans sa chambre elle vit le Sniper devant elle. par peur et réflexe elle dégaina son arme. Celui ci leva les bras en l'air, ne souriant pas, gardant ce regard presque hautain.

"Ho ! Ho ! Je savais pas que tu me haïssais à ce point"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais lire ? Keep Out." Elle passa devant lui.

Le sniper soupira, il n'était sans doute pas là par hasard ... Lheysa ne le regarda pas, elle prit son Ambassadeur -cadeau du Spy pour ses premières cible touché- quelques munitions et passa de nouveau devant lui prenant au passage son appareil à écoute musical -pour être plus juste, un Ipod, mais soyons clair, ça n'existe pas chez eux, mais ne venant pas de la même époque-. Sans lui adresser le moindre regard, elle passa devant lui enclenchant ainsi sa musique dans les oreilles, simple mais rock afin de couvrir le son horrible de son arme.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de tire. Une fois là bas elle installa sa cible puis se recula de quelques pas au départ. Lheysa prépara son arme, toujours se répétant ce que le Spy lui avait enseigner, puis tira. Elle ne manqua pas sa cible. Elle recula d'encore quelques pas. refaisant ainsi la même manipulation. Tir... Manqué. Elle ne bougea pas. jusqu'à toucher sa cible.

Derrière elle, Le sniper, depuis l'entré, l'observa. plissant les yeux essayant de trouver les erreurs dans ces gestes. Ce n'était pas que Lheysa l'intéressait, mais elle marqua un point dans ces paroles; _On a tous besoin de l'aide des uns et les autres_. Un tir, puis un autre. La feuille était peut-être touché, mais pas la cible. _Au moins un heavy serai blessé vu sa masse_ pensa-t-elle. Le Sniper s'approcha d'elle, son fusil de précision dans son dos.

"Tu ne te concentre pas assez sur la cible..."

Elle tourna la tête puis reposa les yeux sur sa cible. "Qu'est ce que le "maître du tir" vient foutre ici ?" D'un ton ironique, "t'as pas les BLU à buter depuis ta tour... ?"

Il soupira d'agacement. Lheysa avait en travers les paroles du Sniper. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle était. Chouchou du reste du groupe, les mettant aussi en péril. Il s'approcha, se plaça derrière elle, et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle eu un sursaut et regarda dans son dos. Le sniper avait les yeux fixé sur la cible, mais néanmoins savait où visait les yeux de Lheysa.

"Ne me regarde pas. C'est la cible que tu dois abattre, pas moi."

Elle souriat un instant, "_pourquoi pas ?_". Depuis un certain temps, personne ne s'était approcher d'elle d'aussi prêt, elle en cacha une petite rougeur au niveau de ses joues. Après un court délai, elle replaça son regard sur la cible.

"Quand on est pas habituer à presser la détente comme toi, il faut apprendre à apprivoiser l'arme. Prendre le temps de viser."

"Bah et toi ? Tu passes beaucoup de temps pour viser."

"Mais jamais je ne manque ma cible. C'est la concentration, Beaucoup d'entre nous tirons comme des malades mentau, avec cinquante pour-cent de chance de louper la cible. Il me suffit d'une balle pour en mettre un à terre."

Elle écoutait ses dires, ses conseils. "_Garde les deux yeux ouvert si ton arme ne possède pas de viseur"._ Elle les ouvrit. "_Caresse la détente, sans brusquerie." _Elle pressa très lentement. A ce demander quand est-ce qu'elle allait tirer.

"Une fois que tu sais que ta cible est verrouillé dans ton regard ... Tire..."

Elle pressa la détente et le coup partie droit sur la cible. A quelques centimètres du centre. Elle sourit de son tir.

"Maintenant toute seule." Il se posa contre le mur situé derrière elle.

Elle commença son premier tir. _Trop rapide. "prendre le temps de viser" je t'ai dis._

Tentons le deuxième... Elle prit un peu plus de temps et au bout de son tir, un trou se perça sur la feuille, presque à côté de la cible mais le coup était bien meilleur que le précédent.

Ils restèrent tout l'après midi ensemble. le Sniper prenait presque un certain plaisir à l'entraîner. Il lui fit même une démonstration de son fusil de précision, qui contrairement à l'Ambassadeur, faisait bien moins de bruit. Il avait équipé ce dernier d'un silencieux. Elle le regarda, souriant. _Peut-être pourais-je lui laisser une chance_ ? Pensaient-ils, tous deux croisant leurs regards.

En fin de journée, Lheysa passait peut-être plus de temps sans tirer, mais la cible n'était presque jamais manqué. Le Sniper regarda l'heure. Il souffla.

"Ma garde va commencer. Tu ... Tu as bien progresser" Sur ces mots il partit, sans d'autres gestes.

Elle le regarda sans aller, puis rangea toutes ses affaires revenant ainsi dans la chambre du Medic. Tous ça l'avait épuisé.

Allongé sur son lit, elle entendit la porte toquer. un simple _Oui_ suffit à la personne pour ouvrir la porte. Le Heavy entra. grand enfant qu'il est, il rejoignit Lheysa se mettant à genoux et posant se bras croisé sur le lit. Lheysa était installer en tailleur sur le lit et lui sourit.

"Ça va ? Tu te remets de la perte de notre Soldier ?" Fit le Heavy.

Montrant son casque qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle hocha. "J'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau pour vous..."

Le heavy lui releva la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

"Oooh non. Mais tu n'as sans doute pas eu le même entrainement que nous. Mais tu as quelques chose de très positif, tu sais ?"

Elle le regarda et pencha la tête

"Tu es une très bonne cuisinière, on s'est tous, toujours régalé depuis que tu es là"

"Au moins je suis bonne en quelques choses" elle esquissa un sourire

Il l'a prit dans ses bras puissant la serrant doucement afin de ne pas l'étouffer.

"Tu sera une très bonne "soldat" de l'équipe. mais tout ne s'apprend pas en un jour. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour Sacha, elle est lourde"

Elle sourit à ses paroles. L'étreinte chaleureuse du Heavy la réconfortait. Comme à son habitude depuis un peu plus d'une semaine elle regarda le heavy et lui afficha un large sourire. Il fit de même.

"T'es mon Teddy-Bear, Heavy ?"

"Hé ! Hé ! Et toi ma Barbie-Girl !"

Dans sa large masse elle trouva la faille, et de ses mains elle le chatouilla. Il partit à la renverse riant au éclat. Au moins la meilleur des compagnies qu'elle considérait comme son frère ici.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle termina sa journée.

* * *

J'ai continué enfin ma fanfic au moment où je l'avais arrêté -c'est à dire trèèèèèèès loin derrière ça. car ici même vous n'êtes qu'à peine à la moitié de que j'ai déjà écrit, sauf que là ça ne fera qu'augmenter encore car je m'y remet.

Je te remercie Mignone_Roy20, c'est grâce à tes reviews ! tu m'as donné envie de la continuer et de la terminer -quoi que l'imagination est un monde vaste et sans fin, il n'y aura peut être jamais de fin !- ;)

Certain de mes chapitres posséderont des liens représentant des scènes. Comme celle ci. A vous de cliqué dessus à votre bon vouloir. Ce seront soit du SFM soit des dessin que j'aurai fait ;)


	7. Trouver sa place

Lheysa se réveilla comme à sa grande habitude à 5H45, le temps d'émerger; au moins vingts minutes. les Cheveux en bataille. Elle partit vers la salle d'eau se grattant la tête. Une douche. habillage, elle ne garda que sa chemise à laquelle elle fit son nœud habituel. Pris son Ipod pour sa musique et destination le petit déjeuner. Encore une nouvelle journée. Espéreront que les BLU ne bougeront pas, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

A 7H00, Tout le monde saluait Lheysa et la remerciait pour le déjeuner. Elle salua également le nouveau de l'équipe, Il n'avait pas l'air bien différent de son ancien camarade, à part peut être la façon de se tenir, moins porc. Elle prit son petit déjeuner de son côté. quand elle tourna la tête elle vit un visage inconnu au petit déj' venir.

"Tiens, on a un petit creux ?"

Le Sniper avait des cernes aussi grosse que ses yeux. Il avait passé tout la nuit à sa tour.

"Un croissant suffira, j'vais me reposer..."

"Alors sers toi, je t'en pris."

Pour une fois qu'il parlait avant de ce servir comme un rustre, Il prit un croissant et salua son équipe ajoutant un : _A dans quatre heures._ Ca ne fait pas beaucoup de repos. ca pouvait expliquer cette tête de vieux ne souriant jamais. Si personne ne lui avait dis que le Sniper était agé de 34 ans, elle l'aurai cru plus vieux. même si ces cheveux n'avaient pas encore un seul de blanc.

Elle partit à nouveau à la salle de tire après avoir manger. Elle voulait voir si les conseils de son collègue avait porter ses fruits.

Elle prit comme, il lui avait dis, le temps de viser puis tira. et c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle vit la cible touché. Elle se recula et recommença.

Lheysa repensait sans cesse au parole de son ancien coéquipier. Elle ne voulait plus être le poids de l'équipe mais au contraire, être le meilleur soutien.

Le Medic entra dans la pièce.

"Encore en train de t'entraîner ?"

"Oui" Le ton sérieux "Je ne suis pas encore assez prête pour les cibles à longue distance."

Il la regarda s'entraîner au tir avec son revolver, la regardant de haut en bas, Il vit le casque du Soldier accroché à sa ceinture.

"Tu le portes à ton cœur notre Soldier..."

"L'Engineer BLU est encore en vie." Fit-elle sèchement. "Et j'ai un compte à régler avec lui." Elle toucha la cible une fois de plus.

"La vengeance ne règle pas tous Lheysa."

Elle se retourna vivement le regard noir. "C'est en partie ma faute, si notre Soldier est mort ! Et si cette tourelle ne nous avait pas barré la route il serai encore ici ! Je buterai cette Engineer ! lui ferai bouffer ses pièces métallique jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe !"

Les yeux rouge de colère, elle se tourna d'un quart de tour vers la cible, l'arme pointé à une main. se concentrant vivement et faisant feu. Le Spy et le Heavy passant par là, ouvrit les yeux tout autant que le Medic. Sous le coup d'une grande fureur, la cible fut toucher plein centre. Le Spy en fit tomber sa cigarette.

Après quoi elle rangea son arme sur le côté de sa ceinture, posant une main sur le casque et s'en alla de la salle, les laissant, les yeux à gare et bouche ouverte.

Les trois discutèrent entre eux. Une fois réuni dans la même pièce.

"Vous croyez que c'est un coup de chance ? " fit le Heavy

Le Medic hocha de gauche à droite la tête " La colère peut provoquer une grande poussé d'adrénaline et vous faire faire des choses que vous n'imaginiez même pas dans vos rêve. Croyez-moi, si elle est comme ça lors des prises de contrôle, je serai ravie de la placer sous Übercharge."

"Attends, Medic, ne parle pas d'elle comme si tu voyais de la viande partir au combat" fit le Spy

"Quand j'ai parlé avec elle" le Heavy s'interposant " Elle pensait être un poids mort".

"C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi" ajouta le Medic.

"je pense qu'elle ne supporte pas la perte des membres de l'équipe, ce qui peut être une bonne chose en soit" rétorqua le Spy.

"C'est aussi un défaut, les impulsifs sont moins fort à la tache. Même notre cher Heavy" fit le Medic regardant ce dernier, "N'est pas tête brûler à ce point."

Lheysa arriva devant la salle d'arme le regard froncé, Elle avait pour la première fois l'envie d'un meurtre, mais pas n'importe comment, sanglant, lent et extrêmement douloureux.

Quand elle ouvrit les portes, elle vit l'artillerie entière de chaque classe. Même celle du Scout étaient disposées là. Elle toisa les noms et vit le Soldier. C'est sur le fusil à pompe qu'elle jeta son dévolu, un sourire en coin sadique se dessina. S'approchant de l'arme, elle en vérifia les munitions, et le chargea. quand elle se retourna, elle trouva le Sniper dans son chemin. Lheysa tenta de passer à côté de lui, par la droite, puis la gauche. Rien à faire, il refusait le passage.

"J'peux savoir où tu comptes aller ?"

"Ca ne te regardes pas, retourne dans ta tourelle chasser les pauvres âmes."

Elle força le barrage avec difficulté. Dans incompréhension et un râle, il la regarda partir. Il prit la direction de la salle de tire ou se trouvait le Medic et les deux autres, puis l'interrogea.

"Hey, doc !" Attendant que le Medic tourna la tête vers lui. "Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le comportement de la femelle ?"

"Elle s'est mit en tête de venger notre Soldier, mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle cherchera la vengeance maintenant" répondit le Medic.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd de la porte de garage servant d'entré à la base.

"R'aaah, Piss !... Elle va le chercher !"

Laissant ses compagnons dans l'interrogation la plus total. Il partit au plus vite vers sa chambre et prit son sniper Machina, le chargea au plus vite et courut vers la sortie. _Pourvu qu'il ne la trouve pas, on a déjà eu assez de perte comme ça !_ Traversant le pont, et arrivant parmi les BLU il prepara sa visée. Personne. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et des paroles. Sur le coup, il retenu sa respiration, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil. _Heavy, Soldier... Ils n'ont pas traîné pour le remplacement..._

Tout à coup un bruit sourd qu'il connaissait se fit entendre. "Ambassadeur" ... Il plaça son fusil dans son dos et s'arma de sa mitraillette, Sur son passage se trouva un Spy de dos en train de fumer. A petit pas il s'en approcha et prit son couteau de brousse. D'un geste vif il le transperça, le laissant à terre puis continua son chemin. Marchant dans un long couloir, il entendit à nouveau l'Ambassadeur. _ Pas loin ..._ Il vit une silhouette venir vers lui dégainant vivement son Machina il regarda dans la lunette et l'aperçut suivit soudain du heavy de tout à l'heure. Il claqua sa molette et tira entre les deux yeux de se dernier, tombant raide mort -logique-. Quand Lheysa arriva à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par le blouson pour la retenir.

"Tu nous a fait quoi là ?! En plus d'être chiante, t'es complètement inconsciente ma parole !"

"Il fallait que je le fasse" Encore essoufflé, "C'est important pour ..."

"_Alerte !"_ La directrice des BLU, _" L'ennemi à pénétrer le camp_"

Le Sniper regarda Lheysa " On dégage !"

Il l'attrapa fortement par le bras, la forçant à le suivre au cas ou elle tenterai de s'enfuir. Cherchant déjà avec difficulté la sortie.

"Ah ! Putain ! Mais on était pas loin là"

La troupe de BLU avait finalement réussi à les rattraper. L'Engineer en question était présent aussi, tapant sa clef à molette contre son autre main. Lheysa le dévisagea. Un Spy BLU s'apprêtait à tirer sur eux de son revolver quand il fut stopper par un hurlement provenant du bout couloir. Le heavy RED courrait comme il pouvait, armé de sa lourde mitrailleuse, il tira dans le tas. Les BLU n'eurent tous à peine le temps de partir que certain furent à terre. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le Heavy les aida à les relever, dernière lui se trouvait le Demoman.

"Et bah alors, Barbie-Girl, Tu pars sans nous maintenant ?"

Elle baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Le Sniper la tira de force suivant le Heavy vers la sortie.

Ils traversèrent de nouveau le pont les menant au RED Regagnant ainsi la base. une fois sur place, le Sniper la lacha violement vers le mur.

"Maintenant, j'vais en parler à la direction que tu sois retenu, en l'espace de deux jours t'as faillit tous nous faire tuer !"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressent ! Alors la ferme un peu et laisse moi en paix"

"Parce que tu es en paix là, T'as faillit te faire buter connement, Wanker !

Le Heavy posa sa main sur l'épaule du Sniper lui demandant de ce calmer un peu, ce dernier l'ôta d'un revers de main. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, lui lâchant un regard des plus mauvais, on pouvait voir ses yeux au travers de ses lunettes. Quand il tourna la tête, il serra fortement les dents. Elle était de nouveau parti.

"Tsss ... Qu'elle aille se faire bûter cette inconsciente" fit-il partant vers son dortoir.

"Et depuis quand son état t'intéresse ?"

Ces mots le stoppa net, Il secoua sa tête et partit tout de même. Arrivé devant la porte du Medic, un petit bruit de souris se fit entendre. il approcha son oreille plaquant doucement sa tête contre la porte. Plissant les yeux, tentant de repéré ce que c'était, il ouvra soudainement les yeux. _Des pleurs .. ? _Il resta un long moment sans entrer dans la pièce, se souvenant des paroles du Heavy. C'est vrai que son bien être, il n'en avait que faire. A ses yeux Lheysa ne servait pas à grand chose, et ce n'était pas parce que elle savait manipuler deux armes qu'elle pouvait se permettre de le prendre de haut.

Il souffla et songeait au fait qu'il était aussi sans doute un peu en faute. De penser ça ne l'aida pas non plus, Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit doucement la porte et la vit, Tête dans l'oreiller le casque du Soldier non loin de là. Prenant une large respiration il entra doucement dans la pièce, fermant derrière lui la porte. Doucement, il marcha vers le lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Se mettant à genou, il ne savait que faire.

Il prononça à peine deux mots, qu'elle lui tourna le dos.

"... Ahem ... Lheysa, Tu ne veux pas en parler ?"

"Laisse moi. je suis déjà assez accablée comme ça, n'en rajoutes pas"

"Je ne suis pas venu pour continuer à t'engueuler." Il regarda le casque, laissa un silence... "j'ignorai que le Soldier comptait à ce point là pour toi"

"Par ma faute ... Il est mort par ma faute ..." Elle prit le casque et le serra très fort contre elle

Il tourna autour du lit se plaçant de nouveau face à elle. Elle le regarda, les yeux encore trempé.

"Et tu as faillit lui faire honte en allant là-bas... Crois-tu qu'il serai fière de ... Son soldat si tu te serai fait tuer bêtement par ce BLU ?"

Elle hocha la tête négativement. Elle regarda le casque puis de nouveau le Sniper.

"Écoutes ... Je ne suis pas un bon professeur... Mais je veux bien t'apprendre le manient de mon arme..." il se releva " Le combat rapproché n'a pas l'air d'être ton fort, j'ai remarqué. Alors on va tenter la distance"

Quand il commença à partir, il sentit son blouson le retenir. Il tourna le torse et vit Lheysa qui tenait ce dernier. Les yeux plein de larmes esquissant au travers de ses pleurs un faible sourire, Elle le remercia, puis le lâcha. Il hocha puis partit de la chambre.

Une fois sortit il se posa lourdement contre le mur. _Calme ... Il me faut un calme plat ..._ Il partit rapidement vers sa chambre. La claquant derrière lui, il prit plusieurs respiration et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Le lendemain, Lheysa n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Elle resta dans son lit, attendant, allez savoir quoi. Le Medic toqua à la porte et entra.

"Bah Lheysa ... ? Tu n'es pas bien ?"

" Si ..." Elle le regarda "J'ai juste envie de rien aujourd'hui... Si les BLU ne bouge pas j'aimerai qu'on me laisse tranquille"

Il s'installa auprès d'elle. Elle connaissait bien son Medic, quand il agissait ainsi, c'était pour parler. Pour qu'elle se confit.

"Écoutes Medic, Là j'aimerai juste être seule... Vraiment seule. Prévient les autres s'il faut ..."

Il hocha "Très bien kleiner Floh, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas, tu connais la base"

Sur ces mots il partit. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit le Sniper la veille. Étrange qu'un homme le détestant, tout à coup se montre plus coopératif et va jusqu'à même lui apprendre à manier une arme. Ça semblait louche aux premières pensées. Mais prenant ceci avec du recul, c'est peut être une occasion de nouer un lien comme avec le Soldier avant. "Frère d'arme"...

Le Soldier. Elle en a vécu de bons moments avec lui. Les entraînements à l'arme, la première bataille... Ce jour là, elle avait vu sa vie défiler. Un projectile d'un Demoman BLU avais été tiré en sa direction. Le soldier avait couru vers elle à toute jambe, pris sa pelle bien usée, et renvoya la bombes. Par malchance, l'impact de celle ci contre l'arme du Soldier avait provoquer une explosion plus tôt que prévu, Le soldier n'en fut que peu blessé mais sourit à Lheysa qui en sortie indemne. Bon réflexe de sa part, elle appela le medic pour soigner le minimum.

Repensant à ça, elle en sourit. Versant une faible larme. Elle se leva et parti en direction de la chambre du Sniper. Arrivé devant sa porte, elle hésita longuement à toquer contre pour l'ouvrir ensuite. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignet, celle-ci s'ouvrit et le Sniper se trouver nez-à-nez avec elle. Elle bredouilla quelques mots inaudible. Il arqua un sourcil.

"Ah ... Bah t'es là" bafouilla-t-il, "Ça... Ça tombe bien, j'allais te chercher"

"Euh ... pour ?"

"Nous allons à la salle de tire"

Elle en fut surpris. _ déjà ? Oui, apparemment._ Il partit en direction de cette dite-salle, suivit de Lheysa.

Arrivé là bas il alluma les lumières de la salle. laissant apparaître des cibles déjà placé.

"J'ai déjà tout installé cette nuit" Dit-il, le ton sérieux, " On va commencer par le Sniper de base."

Elle le regarda consciencieusement ses gestes, la façon dont il changeait de balle, la mire, le tir. Il fit quelques tires de démonstration et quelques explication. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle lui tendant le fusil. Elle hésita un instant puis prit l'arme. C'est avec surprise qu'en la portant elle peina, bien plus lourds que ce qu'elle avait déjà porté. Il se plaça derrière elle, l'aidant à tenir l'arme. Il posa une main sur son bras et l'autre sur la main proche de la gâchette, avança sa tête pour être au même niveau qu'elle. Ils regardèrent la cible. Le Sniper lui souffla à l'oreille toute le procédé afin de toucher la cible.

"Contrairement à ton revolver... ferme un œil, et garde bien l'autre dans la lunette, mais pas de trop, il y a un recul, et n'étant pas habitué, ça me ferai mal de te savoir comme notre Demoman." Il en riait à la suite de cette phrase.

Elle en sourit de même, pensant à sa tête, borgne. _Horrible_. Elle concentra son regard comme il lui a indiqué, Elle s'apprêta à tirer lorsqu'il bloqua la sécurité.

"Pas si vite, Tu dois d'abord te faire à l'arme"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, "Et comment ?"

Sans se poser de question il lâcha l'arme. Le dos bien droit de la fille, ce fut le déséquilibre. Lheysa fut emportée vers l'avant perdant prise au passage. Le Sniper soupirait, _Trop rapide c'est ce que je disais_... Il reprit son arme et l'aida de nouveau, reprenant une position adéquate tout en restant derrière elle. Une fois l'arme bien tenu, il fit glisser lentement ses mains le long des bras de Lheysa, ce qui eu pour effet sur elle, un frisson tout le long laissant tomber le sniper une fois de plus. Tout de suite, elle la ramassa, s'excusant mille fois pour sa bêtise. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si au moindre de mes mouvements, tu frissonnes comme ça, on y arrivera jamais."

"Si ! Si ! On peut reprendre et je te promet, je me concentre"

Il souffla. Rebelote, on recommence. De nouveau en position, il attendit quelques instant, murmurant "_Tien la bien, je lâche la prise_" Glissant de nouveau ses mains, Lheysa sentit l'arme s'alourdir, elle tenta tout de même de la garder bien en main. Durant son maintient elle sentit son corps partir lentement vers l'avant. Le Sniper encore derrière elle la positionna dans un position plus confortable. De ses mains il cambra le dos de Lheysa en arrière. Elle sentit par la suite l'équilibre revenir et une prise plus supportable malgré le poids.

"C'est parfais", Murmura-t-il à son oreille, "ne bouge plus maintenant", Il ota la sécurité "Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai appris pour ton flingue ?"

"Oui" gardant son regard sur le viseur.

"Même procédé avec cette arme-ci. Juste, attention au recul"

Elle prit une large respiration, ferma un oeil, et regarda la cible depuis le viseur, visant le centre -de préférence- elle resta longuement sans tirer, l'oeil sur le centre. Elle en déglutissait. Et si elle ratait son coup, allait-il hurler ? Elle n'espère pas, elle est là pour apprendre, oui ou non ? Sentant l'arme flancher dut à son poids pesant, elle tira. Le recul de l'arme eu pour effet de la faire basculer en arrière. Le Sniper la rattrapa au passage et prit l'arme plaçant cette dernière doucement à terre. Il aida Lheysa à se redresser, Elle en avait encore le souffle court du tire. Il regarda la cible et eu un sourire en coin. Aucun trou.

"Je t'aurai appeler Lucky la Chance si tu n'avais pas manqué la cible"

Elle regarda cette dernière, "M'ouais ... néanmoins je l'avais visé"

"Tu apprendras, On va recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu t'habitue au poids, ne cherche pas forcement à toucher la cible"

Il prit le fusil de précision et claqua le loquet remplaçant la balle partit par la suivante.

En milieu d'après midi, Lheysa s'était déjà bien fait au poids, Avec son métier de base, la tâche lui était plus facile, en contre partie à chaque tire; une remarque.

Premier tire : "Trop rapide ..."

Deuxième : "T'as encore ouvert tes yeux"

Dixième : "Tes pieds ! T'as encore envie de te ramasser la gueule par terre ?!"

Trente-troisième : " Je désespère ..."

Il se leva, lui arracha le sniper des mains et lui remontra, encore une fois.

"Ce n'est pourtant par la mort" Il se mit en position de tire, "Le loquet", Qu'il claquât, "En joue", puis il tira visant la tête de la cible, "Et tous ça en à peine vingts secondes, on recommence..."

Elle pencha la tête. Il lui tendit de nouveau l'arme, qu'elle prit. Se replaçant en position, elle respira profondément; et une série de tire s'en suivit

Un grand désespoir commençait à naître chez le Sniper.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, qu'après cinq chargeurs, tous contenant en moyenne vingt-cinq balle, que le contre rendu allait se faire. Le Sniper ne savait pas s'il fallait s'estimer heureux que maintenant elle connaissait le poids de l'arme ou bien s'il fallait l'engueuler pour ses tires lamentable. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Bon, au moins, demain plus besoin d'être derrière ses fesses pour lui apprendre à tenir l'arme, Il regarda l'heure et se leva sans dire mot. Lheysa l'entendant partir se tourna vers lui.

"Bah, où tu vas ?"

"Comme chaque soir... A ma garde, et toi je te conseil de dormir, demain on remet ça"

Sur ces mots, il partit. Ce n'est pas la curiosité qu'il l'empêchait de le rejoindre pour en apprendre plus, mais la fatigue l'avait déjà rattrapé... Au dodo. Elle prit l'arme avec elle direction sa chambre.

Sur le chemin du retour elle croisa le Medic. Ce dernier lui sourit.

"Alors Fräu... Nouvel entraînement d'arme à feu ? Le fusil à pompe et le revolver ne te suffisent plus" Il en riait.

Elle sourit de ses paroles, " Le sniper trouve que j'ai plus ma place en combat éloigné que rapprocher"

"Il a peut-être raison, trouves ta place, Kleiner Floh, nous l'avons tous trouver pour notre part"

En partant en direction de la chambre le Medic la suivit, il en profita pour parler un peu avec elle comme à sa grande habitude depuis quelques temps. Lui, si misanthrope ne trouvait que la force de parler avec elle. Quoi qu'avec le heavy s'était un peu pareil, mais si peu fut-fut, les conversations n'étaient pas vaste.

Restant dans la chambre tous les deux, ils riaient. Parlant de souvenirs durant les prises de contrôle. La première impression de Lheysa à son arrivé, et l'opinion des autres, puis le changement. Le Medic regarda Lheysa rire de leurs dires. Le sourire qu'elle avait lui fit sourire à son tour. Quand elle eu terminer de rire, elle le regarda à son tour, gardant son petit sourire en coin. Ce fut un silence qui régna dans la chambre. Le Medic sentit un poids dans la poitrine le poussant à se rapprocher d'elle lentement. Elle le voyait, mais sans savoir pourquoi, ne bougea pas. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, qu'Archimèdes vint se poser sur le bras de son maître, ce qui eu pour effet de l'arrêter dans son action. Il se redressa et fit monter sa colombe sur son épaule. Lheysa tourna la tête puis se leva.

"Ahem ... J'vais préparé le repas pour ce soir" Sur ces mot elle partit

Le Medic regarde l'heure; 17H30. C'est peut être un peu tôt, mais il sut pourquoi elle partait. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête et regarda sa colombe se grattant le plumage. Il lui caressa la tête et s'adressa à elle.

"Tu vois Archimèdes, Il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne change pas. Moi je croyais que personne ne changeait. Je suis une preuve à moi-même du changement comportemental de l'être humain... En présence d'elle. Et je ne lui avouerai sans doute jamais ..."

Il se leva et partit en direction de son laboratoire.


	8. Imprévu aux yeux de tous

Voila la suite et quoi de mieux que de l'avoir pour le nouvel an ! Tien d'ailleurs au passage, Bonne année à tous ! ^^ et bienvenu en cette nouvelle année 2014.

* * *

Lheysa dans le réfectoire, avait les deux mains posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle tenta de faire un peu le ménage dans sa tête. Elle avait dans sa mémoire, le rapprochement physique du Medic et du Sniper, mais l'un avait l'air d'avoir plus que l'autre... elle secoua la tête pensant que tout ceci était d'un ridicule. Il fallait juste se rappeler des paroles encensé du Medic à son arrivé. Mais pourquoi se rapprochement subit de ce dernier vers elle ? Quelques part même si elle trouvait cela mignon de sa part, elle espérait se tromper sur les sentiments que pouvait ressentir le Medic envers elle. Après tout il n'était pas plus attaché au humain que ça.

Elle ouvrit le robinet, pris de l'eau entre ses mains et le plaqua sur son visage. Elle s'essuya et entendit une voix derrière elle.

"Tu sais si tu veux te rafraîchir, les douches existent, Lheysa"

"Oui je connais encore la douche, Engi' ", Se tournant vers lui, "C'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inquiétude, mais plus une logique sur tes gestes, Enfin ... Tu nous fais quoi là ?"

"Je songe ..."

"Et à quoi ?"

"Si des personnes ici connaissent les sentiments entre humains"

Il riait de ses paroles, "Tu sais, nous sommes tous des hommes ici, enfin à part toi, bien sûr. Mais il est clair que j'ai eu un écho assez rare ici, mais je ne t'en toucherai pas un mot, je tiens à ma seule vie, ici" Il souriait bêtement.

"Je peux comprendre, mais je pense avoir mon idée, j'espère juste me tromper sur son compte"

Ils continuèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps après ça, Lheysa lui en demanda beaucoup sur sa vie, curieuse de savoir qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son bras, savoir comment il est devenu fou de mécanique, Voyant passer les minutes, elle commença la préparation du repas, avec l'aide de son compagnon RED qui lui proposa son soutien.

Ce soir ce serai lasagne à l'Italienne, un repas assez long à préparer. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, l'Engineer était en forme pour sa part, et ravie d'aider sa partenaire.

Préparant d'abord les sauces. L'odeur parvint très vite aux narines du Heavy qui accourait aussi vite que l'éclair dans le réfectoire. Se rapprochant des gamelles, il regarda au dessus de Lheysa. La taille entre lui et elle était flagrante. Au moins deux bonnes tête de plus, Elle n'était pas bien grande. Elle lui proposa de se joindre à la cuisine. Le Heavy, tel un enfant de cinq ans accepta et demanda de suite en quoi il pouvait aider.

Avec la joie retrouvé, Lheysa prit plaisir à préparer trois gros plat à lasagne et commença à confectionner couche par couche le futur repas : Une couche gabonaise, une de béchamel, du rappé suivi des plaques de pâte "lasagne". A chacun son plat pour le faire soit même. Elle les regarda souriant.

"Barbie Girl ? On mange ça se soir ?"

"Et oui, et ne mange pas tous, hein ? Elle souriait, C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on fait trois plat"

Engi souligna, "Connaissant l'appétit de notre cher Heavy, je doute fort que cela suffise"

Après la mise au four des plats, Lheysa prit les sets de table et les donna à ses frères d'arme. Toujours avec le sourire, la table fut dresser. Elle se mit sur le comptoir de la cuisine attendant patiemment, et, sans prendre conscience que les autres étaient encore avec elle, partit dans ses pensées. Elle en avait beaucoup en ce moment... Entre sa vengeance qui la bousculait et le comportement soudain du Sniper à son égare. Il y avait encore le Medic. Tous ça, mélangé la perturbait. Elle avait même oublié depuis le temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux, comment elle était arrivé ici...

Elle ne se souvient que vaguement du décor avant cet incident mystérieux. Ce monde où elle vivait était désormais bien différent. Certains points pouvait ce montrer; La technologie, le matériel électronique, Les personnes présente. Plus elle songeait, plus des images de sa vie antérieur à l'accident lui revinrent. Chioxav, son frère, son vrai frère. Et Dertsprime, Son meilleurs ami, pourquoi les oublier... Elle pensa subitement à comment elle ferai pour les retrouver, son sourire disparu après ça. Ca n'avait pas prit de temps pour que Engi' s'en aperçoivent. Il se tourna vers elle lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire que son ancienne vie lui manquait, personne ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, et pour elle s'était un problème.

Après un grand silence, le four vint à sonner la fin de cuisson du plat. Sortant de de ses songes, et se dirigea vers le couloir et Hurla :

"A table, le monde !"

Le Medic fut le premier à se montrer saluant à sa grande habitude sa bonne amie, Le Demoman arriva à son tour suivi de chacun du reste du groupe. Elle salua au passage le nouveau Soldier lui adressant un grand sourire. Même le Sniper arriva à son tour, souriant faiblement à Lheysa. Cela la fit rougir, _Il m'a sourit …_

Le repas commença, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Certain s'apprêtait à prendre une bouché du plat, Quand l'alarme sonna dans toute les pièces.

"Alerte L'ennemi à pénétrer le camp !"

Tout le monde se regarda, Le Sniper Parti au plus vite vers la salle d'arme. Aussi vif, on le voyait repasser devant le réfectoire déjà armé. Le Medic prit parole après cela.

"Heavy Avec Moi, Soldier, en offensive ! Maintenant ! " Il passa devant Lheysa et la regarda "Kleiner Floh, je te conseil de rester là, s'ils attaquent comme ça, c'est qu'ils sont lourdement armé, ne tente rien s'il te plait"

Comme si ses paroles allait la faire rester sage dans un coin, Elle attendit que le Medic s'en aille pour partir vers sa chambre. Engi tenta tous de même de la convaincre du contraire :

"Lheysa, ne commet pas de bêtise, Il n'est pas dans leur habitude d'attaqué de nuit. Ils ont sans doute plus d'une Übercharge ou des tourelles en stock. "

"je ne veux plus être un fardeau, Engi, et c'est maintenant que je dois le prouver"

Elle partit aussitôt, Engi soupira. _Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. _Lheysa se dirigea aussi sec vers la salle d'arme et croisa par le fait une arme du Sniper. S'en suivit une petite hésitation, _Devrai-je le prendre pour le soutenir ?_ Ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir, elle embarqua tous de même le sniper, Il avait l'allure d'un fusil de précision scout à la différence qu'un viseur avait été ajouté. Elle le plaça dans son dos et commença sa route vers la sortie de la base. Courant à en perdre haleine, plus elle s'avançait vers la sortie plus les coups de feu se faisait entendre. Sur le Chemin, un Scout BLU avait déjà percé la défense RED, et se trouva nez à nez avec Lheysa, Elle n'attendit pas pour dégainer son Ambassadeur, concentrer sa mire et lui tirer dessus. Derrière lui, apparaissait le Medic RED muni de son Überscie, Il en sourit tout de même de l'efficacité de tire de Lheysa, puis reparti sur le champ de bataille sans dire mot. Cette dernière pouvait comprendre que le temps des compliments n'était pas au rendez vous.

Sur le terrain, deux Heavy BLU, lourdement armé étaient en ligne de front, un seul Medic suivait derrière, bien caché derrière ses deux collègues, il était impossible au Sniper de le visé, il devait attendre un peu, le temps que les Heavy sorte du pont – ce dernier ayant une toiture, leur servant ainsi de protection – L'engi RED prépara comme il pouvait sa tourelle, vite détruit par un Sniper adverse. Le Sniper BLU concentra vite sa mire sur ce dernier, et s'en suivi un bruit sourd de fusil de précision, Le Broussard BLU adverse mourut, tombant ainsi devant ses coéquipiers.

Le Medic RED plissa les yeux afin de regarder, puis tourna sa tête vers la tour remerciant le Sniper pour sa performance.

"Danke Kamarad !"

"Heu … Ce n'est pas moi qui est tiré, Doc !"

Le Medic en fut surpris,_ alors qui ?_ Il fit un demi tour et à sa grande surprise vit Lheysa, le bout du fusil fumait encore, Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait porter le coup.

"Kleiner Floh, je t'ai dis de rester à couvert !"

"Mais tu as bien vu, je peux vous aider et … Medic ! Attention"

Réflexe prit à temps le Medic se baissa embarquant au Passage Lheysa pour lui éviter la moindre blessure, Un Heavy avait fait feu à volonté, et le Medic derrière lui avait le medigun prêt pour l'Übercharge.

Le sniper avait enfin le Medic BLU dans son viseur quand celui ci enclencha son invulnérabilité. _Piss …! _ Seul pensé que pouvait ressentir le Sniper. Il descendit de sa tour et vint aidé ses compagnons. Huit secondes à tenir, et c'est dans ses moments là, où on ne les a jamais vu passer aussi lentement.

"Replis, REPLIS" Hurla le Sniper embarquant avec lui ses deux collègues et tombant à la renverse avec eux.

"Tourelle En place, attention … !" Hurla l'Engi RED

Quand l'Übercharge de l'ennemi se termina, Engi' mit en marche sa tourelle, ravageant les ennemis se trouvant dans le périmètre. Le Heavy RED en sourit et l'accompagna avec sa Mitrailleuse. Le peu de BLU restant tombèrent à terre. On pouvait après ça entendre l'Administratrice acclamer un «_Victoire». _Ce fut un succès gagné de peu par Les RED.

Toute l'équipe rentra à la base. Le Sniper après avoir protégé ses deux coéquipiers regarda l'état bref du Medic puis de Lheysa, Celle ci rougissait fortement. Grande interrogation de la part du tireur d'élite ne comprenant pas. Le Medic lui, ne voyant que ça, s'empressa de se relever et partir.

"Ahem Sniper, Je peux... Me relever ?"

En effet ce dernier était pile au dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté de son visage. Pour lui ce n'était rien mais c'est en la toisant un peu plus longtemps qu'il prit conscience de comment il était placé. Il se redressa en vitesse prit son fusil et celui de Lheysa par la même occasion et commença à partir.

Dans un râle : "Au fait, je t'interdis de te servir dans mes affaires. Ca c'est à moi" Lui montrant l'arme qu'elle avait utilisé.

Elle baissa la tête, elle cru bien faire en lui prouvant les biens faits de son entraînement … Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même plongeant sa tête dans ses bras, posé sur ses genoux. Elle senti après ça une main sur son épaule, elle releva doucement la tête et le vit. Il … Souriait. Pas ce sourire sadique, non. C'était plus chaleureux, amical.

"Ton tire était excellent, Lheysa. Avec si peu d'entraînement, toucher une cible est une bonne chance."

Il se releva, laissant glisser sa main sur elle jusqu'à qu'elle ne la touche plus. Lheysa le regarda, Il grimpa à sa tour. Cela ne l'étonna pas, après une telle attaque, il valait mieux être très vigilent.

Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Avant de ne plus entendre quoi que ce soit, une voix l'appela. Étrangement elle en sourit et se dirigea vivement vers la tour de guet, levant la tête vers l'entré. Elle vit le Sniper qui lui adressa le même sourire, avec en plus peut être un peu de gêne.

"Ahem … Ca ne t'ennuie pas de m'apporter une part du dîner, je pense être encore là toute la nuit"

Aussitôt dit, elle courut au réfectoire, prenant deux assiettes et se servit, dont une généreusement, accompagner d'une bouteille d'eau. Quand elle arriva de nouveau à la tour, Elle plaça les assiettes tel une serveuse, et commença à monter péniblement. La trappe s'ouvrit et le Sniper tandis sa main pour l'aider. Les assiettes d'abord, puis il tandis de nouveau sa main. Quelle surprise ! Elle ne refusa pas son aide, évidement. Elle le vit s'installer de nouveau à son poste, attendant les cibles.

"Ahem … C'est... C'est gentil de m'avoir laisser tirer avec ton … fusil. Et excuse moi de te l'avoir prit"

"Nan, C'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis sans doute un peu trop dur avec toi. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'avoir des débutants derrière moi, mais ce tire m'a tout simplement bluffer" Il lui souriait de nouveau "Tu pourrai m'expliquer comment tu as procédé ?" Le regard se fit plus joueur.

Elle sourit de sa question et c'est avec une joie immense qu'elle lui expliqua étape par étape son exploit. L'écoutant tout en gardant sa mire pointer chez les BLU, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, _La chance tourne, un deuxième Sniper va voir le jour chez les RED_. Quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder elle était bien plus prêt qu'il n'y a trente secondes. Il eu un léger sursaut.

"Sniper ? Est-ce que … Je peux tenter une visée ?"

Il hésita un instant, après tous, après la raclé que les BLU avait prit, lui même ne pensait pas qu'il se montrerait de si tôt, mais c'était sa tâche. Il tendit l'autre sniper qu'elle avait pris tantôt et lui donna.

"Allons-y, prend la même posture que moi."

Elle s'assit, et prit le fusil bien en main. Et continua de le regarder. Il semblait déjà bien différent qu'i peine deux à trois jours. Enfin …

Il passait des heures à lui expliquer les rudiments d'un sniper redoutable. Elle avait été d'une grande écoute à ce moment, ce qui plaisait au Sniper. Après toutes les explications donné, il continua sa garde avec Lheysa. Plus tard, il regarda sa montre, puis l'horizon. Il avait presque du mal à y croire, l'aurore vint déjà à montrer le bout de son nez. Il regarda Lheysa qui s'était assoupit, tenant encore le sniper en main, et la tête posé contre sa jambe. Il déglutit d'abord, rougissant presque, Il n'avait encore jamais eu personne posé à sa jambe, de la sorte. A dire vrai, il ne laissait même personne le toucher, mais allez donc lui demander pourquoi, il ne réagissait pas pour elle. Sa première pensée était qu'il avait trouver un nouveau sniper pour le remplacer durant son repos. La voir dormir ainsi, faisait que le Sniper ne pouvait pour ainsi dire plus bouger. Étrangement il ne souhaitait pas la réveiller et la voir comme ça, le fit sourire. Innocente, Jeune pousse, jeune femme...

Il entendit la trappe toquer. _Entré._ Le Medic se montra et avec surprise vit le jeune fille endormis. Un pincement au cœur était sa première réaction. Il regarda ensuite le Sniper.

Il répondit aussitôt, "Elle s'est endormis, j'ai pas osé la réveiller"

Le Medic prit une grande respiration, "Laissons la dormir, mais le mieux serai dans sa chambre et pas …. là"

Le sniper regarda le Medic puis Lheysa, percutant ainsi la vue que le Docteur pouvait avoir : "Oh là, tu te méprend, j'lui ai juste fait un cours"

Le Medic râla de plus belle.

"nan enfin, sur les tirs de précision … Oh puis merde, Dégage !"

Le Medic marmonna et monta dans sa tour : "Avec tes conneries, et puis je préfère la ramener moi-même..."

Ce dernier prit délicatement Lheysa, qui sous le contacte d'une chaleur humaine, se blottit contre le Medic après avoir été prise, sans néanmoins être réveillé. Les gestes de la jeune RED eu pour effet chez le Medic de le faire frissonner dans tout le dos, cachant tant bien que mal sa gène il tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la trappe. Les paroles du Sniper l'arrêta net.

"Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?"

"En quoi ça te regarde, ai-je une tête à aimer mes patients ?"

Le Sniper se tourna vers lui, "n'importe lequel d'entre nous ne se soucierai pas de toi, On te connaît tous, Doc. Tu n'as aucune affection pour chacun de nous, mais cette fille à sut percer ton cœur. Tu n'aurais jamais réagis comme ça, en la voyant à mes côtés. Tu joues le misanthrope, Mais elle, elle ne te laisse pas indifférente"

Il jura en silence sous ses paroles vraisemblablement juste. Il se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre : "A toi non plus, Tu vois en elle un nouveau jouet, mais ne joue pas trop à ça, c'est comme ça que mes sentiments à son égare sont arrivés, et ça va très vite. N'oublie pas que d'un instant à l'autre, chacun d'entre nous peuvent périr au combat, et laisser un cœur brisé ..."

Le Sniper, serra les dents et retourna à sa garde, laissant le Medic partir avec Lheysa dans les Bras. Sentiments mis au grand jour, il espérait que cela ne s'ébruite pas, c'est son cœur sadique aux yeux des autres qui faisait sa force et son respect. Voir un sensible changerait totalement sa vue au yeux des autres.

* * *

ET voila pour ce chapitre 8 ^^ la suite arriverai assez vite normalement, demain je m'y recolle à nouveau (plus d'idée sur SFM alors on passe à autre chose x) )


End file.
